As long as you love me
by chowdergal2
Summary: Anti Cosmo tells how he first met Anti Wanda Chapter 22 is up!
1. Chapter 1

_So this is my second story, I'm still working on my first, but taking a break for awhile. In this story, Anti Cosmo and Anti Wanda tell how they first met.Oh and to be honest, in my first story no matter how many reveiws I don't get,I always finish my story._

"I'm sooo sorry honey! I didn't know!" wailed Anti Wanda.

"This is the 300th time you didn't know it was our anniversery." said Anti Cosmo annoyed.

"It's not my fault! I have short and long term memory loss." said Anti Wanda.

"What are you two fighting about?" said Anti Maldovia.

Suddenly they burst out laughing. Anti Maldovia just looked at them, creeped out.

"Gee Mom and Dad, I thought you were arguing and now you two are laughing like you've just told a really good joke." said Anti Maldovia.

"Everyone knows that the 10,000 anniversery is the false argument on forgeting the anniversery." said Anti Cosmo.

Anti Maldovia blinked. Just exactly how old were her parents?

"Oh, that reminds me, we never told ya how we met." said Anti Wanda.

"That's right, and how we fell in love." said Anti Cosmo.

"You know, I love happy endings and all, but I got to-" began Anti Maldovia going into her room, but Anti Wanda stopped her.

"Oh, common, please, we'll tell you just a little bit." said Anti Wanda.

Anti Maldovia rolled her eyes. "Alright, but just a little bit."

"Alright where do we begin?" asked Anti Cosmo.

"Lets begin with you." said Anti Wanda to Anti Cosmo.

**End Chapter**

_So this is the beginning but it will get better. Tell me what you think should be in here and what should be improved but be nice! _


	2. Chapter 2

_On to Chapter 2!_

"OH HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO STAY WITH ME, CHILD?!" said my dear mummy, Anti Mama Cosma.

I looked up from my tea. "Not very long anymore mother. You'll have me out of the house before you can say crumpets."

My mummy looked relieved. "Good,your 12th and final year at high school and then you're off to college and I'm finally free of your smarty-pants self! I mean, you shouldn't be thinking all the time. It gets annoying!"

I shrugged." It's just how I was born mummy, I can't help what I am."

Anti Mama Cosma moved over to the other side of the room. "First, you turn your own father into a fly, and then you cause havoc on Friday the 13th when you were only a new born! Come to think of it, you were like a pro- pro whatever that is when your a highly talented child."

I rolled my eyes. "It's called a prodigy child, mother."

"Well it doesn't matter anymore! I'm almost free from your-" began Anti Mama Cosma. BEEP BEEP! went the bus.

"Oh look, my school bus is here." I said.

I boarded the bus and sat in the far back of the bus. Little did I know Anti Binky was sitting across from me. "So what do we have here, a total geek in the back of the bus. Shouldn't you be with the geeks all the way up there?" I said nothing. "Hey, listen to me when I'm talking to you!" he said as he grabbed my shirt. One look at me and he smiled unpleasently. " Hey I know you, you're that really smart kid, care to do my homework for me?"

I can't say right there I wasn't scared. "Uh.well, you see uh," I stammered. Just then the bus stopped and we were at school.

Anti Binky pointed his finger at me. "You got lucky this time, but you'll find you can get very very unlucky if you get a sudden burst of courage to stand up to me." and with that he laughed and went on his way.

I got up off the bus and sighed. It was just as I remember it; cold and dreay as ever. The school bell rang and-

"Wait, what does this have to do with you meeting mom?" asked Anti Maldovia.

I'm getting there! patience child." said Anti Cosmo. "However, I will skip all the morning classes and move right into the climax of the story, study hall."

As usual, Anti Binky and his croanies were picking on the weaker ones, bullying others to do his homework.

I tried to get out of there as fast as I could, but Anti Binky caught me and I tripped over his foot.

"Not very fast are we now?" laughed Anti Binky with his buddies and flew away satisfied. I picked myself up, picked up my books, and headed out. I hadn't gone far when I bumped into a person.

"Hey watch where ya going!" said a the person.

"Terribly sorry, I didn't see where I was going." I said looking blindly for my monocle which had fallen off when the blurry person and I collided.

"Here, I thank this is yours." said the person putting my monocle on my eye.

"Thank you, but you really should learn to speak proper English." I said looking at the bad toothed person.

At this the woman become angry. "I so tired of people saying I'm so stupid an' all an' need ta take languge glass!"

"It's class." I corrected.

The woman looked hurt."Whateva' I don't care!" and she stormed off. I stood there dumbfounded, looking at the person who would be my future wife.

"Well that's it." said Anti Cosmo getting up.

"WAIT THAT'S IT? WHAT HAPPENED THERE? HOW DID YOU TWO END UP TOGETHER?" exclaimed Anti Maldovia.

"Well, ya said only a littla bit." said Anti Wanda.

"No, I want to hear what happens next, please? said Anti Maldovia.

Anti Cosmo and Wanda smiled and said, "Alright."

**End Chapter**

_Well what did you think?_


	3. Chapter 3

Anti Cosmo sat back down and began telling the story.

Now every teenager male's dream was to get as many girlfriends as possible during their years in high school. And of coarse, Anti Binky had the most,14.

"14?! Why the heck would anyone want 14 girlfriends?" asked Anti Maldovia.

Anti Cosmo shurgged. " I have no idea. I think it was to become the most popular person in school. Anyway, back to the story. "

Now as I was saying, Anti Binky had the most girlfriends in the school as well as the most geeks to do his homework for him so he didn't fail his classes. Me, on the other hand, had only one girlfriend. One I didn't want so much, Clairesse. If you're wondering Clairesse was an Anti Fairy, it just that her counterpart's mother named her counterpart Anti Clairesse. Terrible mistake actually, so Clairesse had to be named well, Clairesse. And that's just about where we begin our second chapter.

"Hey, Anti Cozzy, I've been looking all over for you!" said that all too familiar voice.

I sighed. "What do you want now Clairesse?"

She laughed. "Oh, I just wanted to check on you."

"Not right now, I've got a class to go to." I said.

Her eyes welled up with tears. "Classes, Classes, Classes! Is that all you big-brained men care about? What about me and my needs?" she walked away red-faced.

"Clairesse, wait!" I called after the aggravated woman.

"Man, she's as mad as a hornet." said Anti Jimmy coming up to me.

"Oh hello." I said sighing.

"Most woman these days have such a temper, it's hard to keep them happy for just a min-"

I cut in to his sentence."That's nice Anti Jimmy, but I have a class to go to."

"Oh, well then, see ya later." said Anti Jimmy and hurried to his next class before the bell rang.

I hurried to get to my own class when I bumped into yet again another person.

"Ouch, watch where ya goin'!" said the country sounding voice from not too long ago. I hurriedly searched for my monocle before the bell rang and I was late.

"My mistake, I'm so sorry." I said still looking for my monocle.

"Here." she said giving my monocle.

"Thanks." I said putting it on.

"I don' know why ya even need it, it seems to always fall off." said the woman.

"It's called a monocle, I need it to see things."

"To see thangs? Ya blind?" said the woman.

I sighed. It was very hard keeping up with this woman and her very poor dialect. "You might say that, and now if you don't excuse me, I've got a class to go-"

The woman looked upset. "Oh sure, ya just like everyone else, ya try to get away from me just as fast as possible!"

I looked at her startled."No, I didn't mean that, I just need to get to class before-"

BEEP BEEP! went the bell.

It was my turn to look upset. "Now you've done it, I'm late because of you, hopefully the teacher will let me slide." and I stormed off.

No such luck.

"Well, well what do we have here? A boy not in class on time?" said the teacher.

"Mrs.Walter, I can explain.." I began.

"Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it, in this class, there are no excuses. You've got detention this entire week. That ought to keep you in line." said Mrs.Walter.

I walked to my desk and put my head down. C_congrats, Anti Cosmo, you got your first set of detentions in ever. If I ever see that girl again, I'll-_

"Anti Cosmo, no mumbling!" said the teacher.


	4. Chapter 4

After class, I reported to Mr.Brany's advanced math class.

"Hey, Anti Cosmo, what happened to you and Clairesse?" whispered Anti Flora, a very, very close friend of Clairesse.

I looked at her. "Nothing. Unfortunately we had a little argument, that's all."

She looked at me hard. Her fierce eyes staring back at me. "It better have been, because if you break her heart, I swear I'll hit you so hard, your grandchildren will hurt." she said waving her fist at me.

I gulped. I knew she was on the school boxing team, and has punched to the ground several other men who went out with Clairesse so badly, that it took a month for them to recover physically and emotionally.(Anti Fairies are fast healers and heal within the 1st hour after contact.) "I would never break up with Clairesse, honestly."

She narrowed her eyes. "That's exactly what Anti John said before he broke up for another girl. Man, he wasn't in a pretty sight. And as for that little girlfriend of his..." she laughed, which made shivers go up and down my spine. "You just better hope that if you break up with her, that I'm sick with a really bad flu." and with that, she returned to what she was doing.

I knew getting out of a relationship with Clairesse was like a suicide attempt times 10. Ah, well I never would fall in love with a girl anyway.

After class, there were whispers going around that I was going to break up with Clairesse.

"Man, just dump her and you'll be free from her." said Anti Jimmy, walking beside me. I sighed.

"I know, dumping her is not a problem, it's her friend I'm worried about."

"Is it true, you're gonna break up?" asked Anti Richard, a best friend of Anti Jimmy.

"Are you mad? I would never, I need my body in one piece for the last year until college." I said.

"Ah, well can't say you did try." said he said.

I groaned.

The next day, after being tortured by my mummy's constant shrieks that I'm too smart for my own good and Anti Binky's shouts about how geeky I am, I reported to my worst nightmare, Detention. I paled at the sight of it: all dusty and dirty, filth surrounding the desks. One day in this dungy place and was bad enough, but an entire week? I took the cleanest seat I could find. Unfortunatly, I took the seat nearest to the same girl that I bumped into. "You!" We both said.

"Wha are ya doin' here, I thought ya were a goody two shoes." said the girl.

I looked at her evilly. "Me, a goody two shoes?" I laughed. "You must be mistaken, you slow,ignorant woman."

"So? Just because I'm in basic everything and need help, doesn' mean I don't know you're the last person I'd ever expect to even make it to detention."

"I'm only in here because of you, you damage my permanent record and if I had half a mind I would..." I thought for a moment. What would I do? It's not in my nature to harm a lady, even if she did get me in trouble and major trouble at that.

"You'd what?" asked the woman.

I looked at her startled. I was so deep in my thoughts, I forgot she was there. "I don't know, I couldn't harm you even if I tried."

"Why is that?" she asked. "Every other person wouldn't hesitate to harm me."

"I don't really know, I just can't." I said. "You know we sort of got off on the wrong foot. Er hi, I'm Anti Cosmo." I said holding out my hand for her to shake it.

She looked puzzled at first, but then understood and spit on her hand and shook my clean one. "I'm Anti Wanda."

My eye twitched. I was violating 9 rules on how to keep clean. "Pleasure." I said through gritted teeth, trying to keep my face as friendly as possible with spit on my hand. "So how did you get in here?"

"Late for class." she replied.

"Not Surprisingly, me too." I said.

"What's surprising?" she said angrily at me.

"Well you did get me in trouble." I shrugged.

"OH SO IT'S MY FAULT AGAIN! WHY CAN'T MEN TAKE THE FAULT SOMETIMES?" she yelled.

My happy face turned into an angry one. "Well if women weren't so emotional, we would be able to please you!"

The bell rang and all the people in detention rushed out as fast as they could.

Anti Wanda left me and I angrily packed up and left. It was impossible to talk to a woman like that, and thank goodness she wasn't going to be my wife. (Or so I thought.)

"I swear, that girl is so emotional, if all woman were like that, we wouldn't be able to mate." I said to Anti Jimmy.

"Really? I know Anti Marissia is open for takes if you know what I mean." he said winking.

"Drop it Anti Jimmy." I said.

"But-"

"I said, drop it." I said, messing with my wand.

"Fine, if you don't want to ask her out, I will."

"Good luck to you, you're going to need it." I mumbled.

"Yo Anti Cosmo, check this out!" said Anti Jimmy, walking up to the girl trying to ask her out.

"She'll never say yes." I said bored.

"Hey lady, you like bad boys?" said Anti Jimmy to her, winking.

The girl smacked him. _Hard._ I couldn't help laughing.

"Oh shut up." said Anti Jimmy, a big red hand print on his blue face.

**End ze Chapter**

_When will A.C and A.W end up together? At this rate, they'll never end up._


	5. Chapter 5

"You know, you really should like, dump him." said Anti Flora at Clairesse's house.

"Nonsense, Anti Cosmo is the most cutest boy I've ever seen! Way cuter than Anti Joshua." said Clairesse.

"But he's so smart! Who would go out with a geek?" protested Anti Flora.

"He's not that geeky, and besides, he wouldn't dump me, now would he?" said Clairesse grinning evilly.

_**The next morning...**_

Morning classes, were as I feared, always the same. They were so boring that you might as well fall asleep. (Besides,I already know all of the things they teach us.) And I soon learned that every teacher has their favorite. In Mrs.Walter's case, it was Anti Binky. For an example;

Anti Binky spits into your hair.

You raise your hand. "Mrs.Walter, Anti Binky keeps spitting in my hair."

"Shut up, he would do nothing of a sort." says Mrs. Walter. So you see, favorite student.

Mrs. Walter's class was far beyond boring, it was so boring, I can't even think of a word. But unlike other boring classes, if Mrs.Walter catches you, it's automatic detention for a month. In today's class however, it was far more interesting. Mrs. Walter made an announcement.

"Today, you'll be able to sign up for school president. Some of the things you get to do would be choosing the rules of the school and choosing your own vice president."

The room began to talk noisily . "It would be cool to run for president." said Anti Carl.

"I'll be able to make my own rules and rule the school!" Whahahahaha! laughed Anti Binky.

I looked at him. _Someone who cares about this school should run, not someone to make people's lives more miserable. _I thought.

"Well what do you think Anti Cosmo, wanna run? I'll be your campaign manager." said Anti Jimmy looking at the sign-up sheet.

"I don't know, I'll give it a shot." I said, signing the sheet.

Anti Binky looked at me suspiciously. In mind he was thinking,_ I need some way to stop Anti Cosmo from winning, but how?_

One of his little pet geeks came up to him. "May I suggest that you stop Anti Cosmo from getting a good night's sleep for the next week, and he'll be too tired to give his speech."

Anti Binky grinned. "That's a great idea." And he began scheming how he'd do it. "Wait, how do I get inside?"

The geek shrugged."Use your charm on his mom,tell her you're a friend of his, or disguise yourself as Anti Cosmo to get in."

Anti Binky looked thoughtful and made up his mind. "I'll disguse myself as Anti Cosmo, so I can get in his house and make him feel as sleepy as possible."

"Excellent choice sir, but you might want to do it soon, I hear that Anti Cosmo is a good speaker." said the geek.

"Right, I'll get to work right away." said Anti Binky.

"Wait, how do you know Anti Binky said that?" asked Anti Maldovia.

"1, He confessed, and 2, I found out sooner or later." said Anti Cosmo. "Back to the story now."

**Nigh time at Anti Cosmo's house**

"Nice going sir, you look exactly like Anti Cosmo." said Anti Gary, one of his geek pets.

Anti Binky looked at himself in the mirror and smirked. He was an exact replica of Anti Cosmo, same hair, same teeth, same clothes, same eyewear, and the same voice. "Yes I do, don't I? That mom of his won't know the difference." he said in his newly found British accent. "But enough chit chat, we've got a boy to keep up all week." They knocked on the door.

"Hello?" asked Anti Mama Cosma.

"Hello,mother." said the false Anti Cosmo.

She sighed. "Oh, it's only you." she paused for a moment.

"Is something wrong?" asked Anti Binky.

"I thought you were in your room, how did you get out?" asked Anti Mama Cosma.

"Well, you see, I was studying the dimensions of this lovely house and fell out?" said Anti Binky.

"I told you one of these days that'll happen, but you never listen to me, now do you?" said Anti Mama Cosma letting them in. "And who is this?" she asked.

"Oh, him? He's my friend." said Anti Binky.

"Well ok, but make sure he gets out before 9:00 P.M, Eastern time Mister." she adding, knowing that I could find loopholes alot in her commands.

They crept into my room. I was sound asleep. "Well now sleeping beauty it's time for you to wake up." grinned Anti Binky. "You got the headphones?" asked Anti Binky to me.

"Way ahead you dude." said Anti Gary.

"Don't say that." said Anti Binky.

"Fine." said Anti Gary, and started their torture.

**7 days later**

"Dude, you look like you haven't got any sleep in like, ever." said Anti Jimmy.

I glared at him. "Oh, shut your mouth, I'm not in the mood right now."

_Author here! If you've ever seen the Spongebob Sqaurepants movie, remember how when Spongebob ate all of that icecream and he looked crappy in the morning? That's how A.C looks right now._

"You better be in the mood because the president thing is today." said Anti Jimmy.

I said nothing.

"Hello, Anti Cosmo?" said Anti Jimmy.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" I snored with saliva coming out of my mouth.

"Great." said Anti Jimmy annoyed.

**Later**

"And the winner of this year's presidential race is Anti Binky!" said the principal.

"YAY!!" Everybody cheered just to save their on necks from Anti Binky and his gang's wrath.

"There are going to be alot of changes in this school, alot of changes,alot of changes." rang the echo from Anti Binky.

**End Chapter**

_OH no, Anti Binky has control over the school now._


	6. Chapter 6

Pretty soon I woke up after the long rest. When I was able to see properly, I saw Anti Jimmy, looking at me disapprovingly.

"Oh, what happened? I asked rubbing my head.

"You lost." said Anti Jimmy simply.

"Lost? lost what?" I asked not having the faintist idea of what he was talking about.

"The race. You lost to Anti Binky." he said.

"What? That's impossible, I couldn't have lost, could I?" I said wide awake.

"You fell asleep so Anti Binky told everybody that you dropped out of the race." explained Anti Jimmy.

"I did nothing of a sort! The chances of me doing that is a million to one" I protested.

Just then a big crowd came out of nowhere. Dozens of geeks were carrying a throne and on that throne was Anti Binky, looking satisfied with himself. "Well not so high and mighty now that I'm in control." laughed Anti Binky. I narrowed my eyes. "Oh and by the way, you need to redecorate your room, it has too many academic books." And with that, he was carried away.

"He was the one that was keeping me up all night so I didn't win." I said.

"Anti Cosmo, you don't know that." said Anti Jimmy. "We can't just jump to conclusions like that."

"Oh come on, how many people know what my room looks like without even setting one foot in my house?" I said.

"So maybe, you're right, but we can't just accuse Anti Binky of cheating, we've got to have evidence." said Anti Jimmy. Which we don't have."Besides, how bad can Anti Binky be?"

In no time Anti Binky was already making things worse.

Anti Jimmy and I were looking at the gold polished new cafetorium. "Since when did we get that?" I asked.

"Since you were asleep." said Anti Jimmy.

We tried entering, but this big guard came out of nowhere. "Sorry, you two are classified as geeks. This is only for popular kids." said the gaurd.

"But that's not fair." said Anti Jimmy.

"According to Anti Binky, life's not fair, get used to it!" and the gaurd slammed the door on us.

The next day, it just got worse.

"All people with low status, are hearby banned from parties and sporty activites." said one of Anti Binky's speakers.

And worse,

"Low status people must be slaves to upper status and help them with their homework." said Anti Richard looking at the new rules sheet.

And worse,

"Low status no longer have the privlige to talk to upper status." said Anti Jimmy.

Finally I put my foot down. "That's it, I can't take this anymore! I said.

"Neither can I, but what can we do? Anti Binky made it impossible to do anything."

"Exactly that, Anti Binky's a tricky character, so we're going to have to make it so he doesn't find out what we're doing." I said.

"Do what?" asked Anti Jimmy confused.

"We're going to impeach Anti Binky." I said.

"Whoa, wait a minute, who said anything about impeaching?" said Anti Jimmy.

"Oh, common. Are we just going to sit here and let a dictator take over the school and make everybody's lives miserable?" I asked.

"No, but-." began Anti Jimmy.

"Then it's settled, we're going to impeach Anti Binky." I said.

"But he's made the rules so uptight, that nobody can actually get in the rules book." said Anti Jimmy.

"Not a somebody, a something. " I said to Anti Jimmy.

"What?" asked Anti Jimmy.

"The rules say that nobody EXCEPT the president can get the rules book, but what if it wasn't a somebody, it was a robot that could retrieve it for us." I said.

"I don't know, A.C you do realize you'd be breaking a dozen rules?" said Anti Jimmy.

"Some rules were made to be broken." I replied.

"That might be the last thing we'll ever do if we're caught." said Anti Jimmy, worriedly.

**Tonight...**

Anti Jimmy and I were outside the school with the little tiny robot with the camera on it so we could see where the robot was heading. "All we have to do is get the robot in, and then get out." I said. "Piece of cake."

"Just so you know, if we get caught, it's your fault." said Anti Jimmy to me.

"You mean IF we get caught." I pointed out.

"If.. if is good." said Anti Jimmy thoughtfully.

Anti Jimmy steered the robot in the school. "So far, so good." I breathed.

The robot finally found it's way into the room where the rules book was. Then it streched out it's claw and grabbed the book.

"Alright! We got it!" we both said. Our victory was short-lived though. As soon as the robot tried to leave with the book, the alarm went off. All the doors and windows where shut tight.

"Uh Anti Cosmo, any ideas?" asked Anti Jimmy.

"Working on it." I said. I searched the room and then looked around the school. I finally found what I was looking for. "Quick, Anti Jimmy, turn into a screwdriver!"

"Why?" asked Anti Jimmy.

"To save our skins." I said. Anti Jimmy did as I told him to.I grabbed him and started to unscrew a vent out side the school. Finally, I got the vent door off and I crawled in. Finally getting through the vent, I found my way in the room with robot. I grabbed the robot and made it out.

"Good, you've got it, now lets get out of here, before Anti Binky finds out." said Anti Jimmy.

Meanwhile, the gaurds and Anti Binky were searching who broke in and what they took. "Anything yet?" asked Anti Binky to the gaurds.

"We found out that whoever was in here took the rules book." said the gaurd.

"Anti Cosmo." muttered Anti Binky darkly.

**End** **Chapter,**

Not the best I did, but soon will come the relationship between A.C/A.W


	7. Chapter 7

_By the way, the beginning is boring so skip it if you want. Also, I kinda skip the trial so it wouldn't be that long. _

"Are you and mom ever going to end up or what?" asked Anti Maldovia.

"Soon." said Anti Wanda.

"The defendant is found guilty of cheating and is therefore removed from office."

"NOOOO!" said Anti Binky.

"OH yes!" I said happily.

You see, after we escaped the school, the next morning we went straight to the principal's office to tell on Anti Binky. Anyway, back to the story.

"Hey Anti Cosmo, since Anti Binky is kicked out of office, the runner-up gets to take his place." said Anti Jimmy gleefully. "That would be you."

"Yes!" I said.

Everybody was crowding around me, trying to get to their new leader. This was a new beginning for all of us. During my time in office, I switched all the rules back to the way they were before Anti Binky switched them. It was clear to everybody that I was the best leader around. But being the leader got annoying after awhile. Everywhere you turn, there's a person in need. Well that didn't matter so much to me. Winter came soon and it was almost time for the annual Winter prom.

"Oh man, I don't even have a date for the dance." said Anti Jimmy.

"Relax Anti Jimmy, the prom is 3 weeks away, I'm sure you'll find a date by then." said Anti Richard.

"You mean, IF he finds a date by then." I said.

"Shut up, you'll have to settle for Clairesse again." said Anti Jimmy.

"Settle?" said a voice behind us. The three of us jumped. Clairesse was right behind us.

"Uh... no that's not what I meant, I didn't mean settle." I said, seeing Anti Flora right behind her.

"You better have not, president or no president, I'll pound you into a million peices." said Anti Flora and they walked away.

"That girl needs to get herself a man." said Anti Richard.

"Tell me about it, maybe she wouldn't be too hard on other people." I said.

Just then, I heard a scream. It was Anti Wanda. Anti Binky had took away her wand and was throwing it all over the place. "Common, you can get it you little maggot!" laughed Anti Binky with his 'friends.'

"Stop it, please!" screamed Anti Wanda.

Anti Richard sighed. "Another victim to Anti Binky's cruel jokes."

Anti Jimmy chimed in. "Someone should stop this."

As luck may have had it, I was the one to walk over.

"Stop it Anti Binky, she's just a simpleton that didn't cause any harm."

"OOOOOOOOOO..." Everybody in the room said. I gulped. I knew had crossed the border line.

Anti Binky grinned. "And why do you care? I thought that we made a promise not to get a sudden burst of courage to stand up to me."

"I don't like seeing a woman in distress." I said.

"Drop the wand Anti Binky." said Anti Jimmy.

"Yeah." joined in Anti Richard.

"Yeah!" everybody else in the room said except for Anti Binky and his gang.

Anti Binky dropped the wand and pointed his finger at me."You again got lucky,but I'm warning you.." and with that, he stormed off.

"Are you all right?" I asked helping her to her feet.

"I'm fine, but why do you care?" asked Anti Wanda.

I just shrugged. "I just couldn't see you be treated that way."

And for some crazy reason, Anti Wanda blushed. And for some crazier reason, I blushed back.

"Here's your books." I said giving them to her.

"Thanks." she said. In my mind I thought,_ she may be a ninny, but she's kinda cute. _Another voice in my head said, _She's trouble all_ _the way, besides, you've already got a girlfriend. _

She trailed off. I just stared at her dreamly not even noticing Anti Jimmy or Anti Richard.

"Hello, Anti Cosmo, are you in there?" said Anti Jimmy waving a hand in front of me.

"He's been bitten by the love bug." said Anti Richard.

That awoke me from my daze. "What? No, I have not been bitten by the love bug." I chuckled nervouisly.

"Sure." my friends said doubtly.


	8. Chapter 8

As the Winter party approached closer, Anti Jimmy was getting even more desperate for a girl.

"I'd do anything for a girl to the prom, even it's someone I hate." said Anti Jimmy.

"Well you better get a move on and hurry up before all the good ones are gone." said Anti Richard.

"I know, but you don't even have a date, so I wouldn't be talking." said Anti Jimmy.

Anti Richard smirked. "That's where you're wrong, I just asked out Anti Marissia."

Anti Jimmy scowled. "OH, so she'll go out with you, but not me?"

"Uh yeah." said Anti Richard.

"AM I THE ONLY ONE WITHOUT A DATE?" shouted Anti Jimmy.

"I think so." said Anti Richard.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Anti Cosmo." snapped Anti Jimmy.

But I wasn't attention, I was staring at Anti Wanda who was sitting by herself at the lunch table. I sighed.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" asked Anti Richard looking at me.

"Hello, I know you're in there." said Anti Jimmy.

"She looks so lonely..." I said.

Anti Richard and Anti Jimmy turned to face each other and smiled. "Then why don't you go over there?" asked Anti Richard.

"I..I can't, I get weak knees when I'm around her." I said.

"Oh common, go for it." said Anti Richard and Anti Jimmy pushing me over to Anti Wanda's table.

"Guys, this isn't funny." I said, trying to stop myself for being humiliated.

Too late, I was already spotted by Anti Wanda. "Howdy!" she said.

"Hello, I just wanted to know if I could um uh sit by you." I said softly.

"Sure, my boyfriend should be here any minute anyway."

I jumped."Boyfriend? You mean you're not single?"

"Of course not, I've got my little boyfriend, his name is Anti Juandissimo, that exchange studant." she said.

My heart broke. "Oh.. well I didn't realize that you already have a uh.. boyfriend." I said.

She looked at me funny. "Were ya goin' ta ask mah out?" asked Anti Wanda.

I stared at her clumsly. "No, of course not, I would never, ever, ever, do that." I said then covered my mouth, I had forgotten that this woman was so sensitive. "Oh I didn't mean though..."

She smiled. "That's ok, I know what ya mean, who could ever date me, the stupidest girl in the school."

I looked at her shocked. "You're not that stupid, you just need a little more help that's all."

"Ya really mean that?" she asked.

"Of course I do." I said.

We both blushed. "Well, I betta wait for my boyfriend." said Anti Wanda.

"I'll wait with you, I mean if it's alright with you." I said.

We waited the entire 8th period. Soon it was clear Anti Juandissimo wasn't coming.

"He didn't come." said Anti Wanda, tears in her eyes.

"There, there, I'm sure he just was busy, that's all." I said.

"Well,what kind of guy promises ta met ya after school and then doesn't show?" said Anti Wanda, her temper rising.

"I'm sure there's an explanation for this." I said.

"Now who's goin' ta walk mah home?" said Anti Wanda.

"I'll walk you home, you know, if you want." I said. I quickly turned around. _What am I, mad? This girl has already a boyfriend. Maybe she didn't hear me._I turned back around. "I'm sorry, you were saying?"

"Thanks Anti Cosmo, tha would ba nice." said Anti Wanda.

_Oh great, she did hear me. _"So what time?" I said nervously.

"How about now?" said Anti Wanda.

"Oh, whoops it's after school already? I hadn't notice. heh heh." I chuckled nervously.

As we walked home, we got to know alittle more of each other.

"Well, I live with mah dada and mah sista, Anti Blonda." said Anti Wanda.

"Oh, I bet she's as lovely as you." I said dreamily.

"Wha was tha?" asked Anti Wanda curiously to me.

"Oh, uh nothing." I blushed.

"Anti Cosmo, wha did ya say?" asked Anti Wanda.

"Nothing, really." I said.

We soon came to a stop.

"Welp, this is my house." said Anti Wanda.

"Oh, it looks...lovely." I said looking at the run-down house.

"I betta get goin' before Anti Big Daddy gets on me." said Anti Wanda leaving.

Then what I never expected happened. Anti Wanda suddenly turned around and kissed me on the lips. We kissed each other long and good. We finally broke up.

"Well, I better be going." I said, amazed at what happened.

"Me too." said Anti Wanda and hurried up the steps to her door.

_I kinda rushed through the kissing part, but I will make up for it. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Right, Author here! I'm going to do something different. I'm going to actually put a song in here. The song is going to be unwell by Matchbox 20 and no, I don't own it. Anyway, life goes on. _

The next morning all I did was sigh and stare at Anti Wanda. I didn't notice Clairesse coming over to me.

"Hey, Anti Cozzy." said Clairesse.

I just sighed.

"Hello, Anti Fairy World to Anti Cozzy, what the heck is wrong with you?" asked Clairesse.

Another sigh.

"Well, fine! l'lI just ask you to the dance sometime this week then." said Clairesse and walked away.

Anti Jimmy and Richard came over. "What's bothering you?" asked Anti Jimmy.

I didn't say anything.

"Fine, just sit there like a log, we'll see you later A.C." said Anti Richard.

_Oh how her hair blows in the wind and how she smiles. _I thought.

Finally, Mrs. Anti Peters, my History teacher, slammed a heavy stack of books down on the table I was sitting in.

I awoke from my daze. "Wha? Who did that?" I looked at a really unhappy Mrs. Anti Peters.

"Anti Cosmo, could you at least ACT like you're paying attention?" said Anti Mrs. Peters.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Anti Peters, It shan't happen again." I said.

"It better not or I will have no choice but to send you to detention." said Mrs. Anti Peters.

I paled. A week's worth was enough for me.

At night, I was deep in troubled thoughts. (_Intro to Unwell begins.)_If Clairesse or Anti Flora found out that I willingly kissed Anti Wanda, I might as well become mortal and lie on my deathbed or whatever the humans call it.

_All day, staring at the ceiling makin friends with shadows on the wall,_

_All night, hearing voices telling me that I should get some sleep because tomorrow might be good for somethin'_

_Hold on, feelin like I'm heading for a breakdown, and I don't know why,_

_Well I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell, I know, right now you can't tell,_

_But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see,_

_A different side of me._

_(_Anti Cosmo continues to stare at Anti Wanda until he spills hot tea on Anti Jimmy, causing him to scream on pain.)

_I'm not crazy, I'm just alittle in there, I know right now you don't care,_

_But soon enough you're gonna think of me and how I used to be,_

_Me_

_Talking to myself in public and dodging glances on the train._

_And I know, I know they've all been talking bout' me, I can hear them whisper and it makes me feel there must be something wrong._

_With me. Out of all the hours thinking, somehow, I've lost my mind._

_(Clairesse tries to ask Anti Cosmo again to go to the dance with her, but he's to busy in la la land.)_

_But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell, I know right now you can't tell,_

_But stay a while and maybe then you'll see,_

_A different side of me._

_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little in there, I know, right now you don't care._

_But soon enough you're gonna think of me and how I used to be_

_I've been talkin' in my sleep._

_Thinking somethings comin to get me,_

_Yeah they're taking me on,_

_I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell I know right now you can't tell._

_But stay a while and maybe then you'll see, a different side of me._

_I'm not crazy, I'm just alittle in there, _

_I know, right now you don't care,_

_But soon enough you're gonna think of me,_

_And how I used to be._

Anti Flora and Clairesse come over to Anti Jimmy and Richard, as Ending to Unwell plays.

"What do you two want?" asked Anti Richard.

"We want to ask you something." replied Clairesse.

"Oh yeah? what would that be?" asked Anti Jimmy.

Anti Flora growled at him. "Why don't you shut your big mouth up and listen?"

"I'll do that now." said Anti Jimmy watching Anti Flora and her fists.

"Haven't you notice that Anti Cosmo's been acting weird?" asked Clairesse.

"Well yeah sort of. He won't talk to us that much, all he does is sit and sigh." said Anti Richard.

"Tell me about it, Anti Cosmo's grades have been slipping too, his last grade on his test was a A-." said Anti Jimmy.

"So? I've never gotten an A before." said Anti Flora.

"You two don't understand, he's always gotten A+s, he's never gotten a lower grade than that." said Anti Jimmy.

"You're right, and that's why you 2, his best friends, will go talk to him and tell him to snap out of it, or you and Anti Cosmo will be facing Anti Flora's fists of fury." said Clairesse and walked off.

Anti Richard and Jimmy looked at each other and knew what to do. They found me pulling petals off of a black rose. "She loves me, she loves me not, she loves me, she loves me not." I kept on saying over and over again.

"Alright, spill it, what happened after you walked Anti Wanda home?" asked Anti Richard.

I looked up at them dreamily. "The most wonderful thing ever in my life."

"And what exactly would that most wonderful thing in life be?" asked Anti Jimmy.

"I kissed her." I said.

Anti Richard and Jimmy looked at me in disbelief. "You didn't." said Anti Jimmy.

"I did." I replied back.

"Really, what was it like?" asked Anti Richard eagerly.

"Like the first kiss I ever had." I said again.

"Hello, you two, do you know what this means?" asked Anti Jimmy.

"No." Anti Richard and I said.

"You kissed Anti Wanda, if Anti Flora and Clairesse find out, we can say goodbye to our future!" said Anti Jimmy.

All three of us shock uncontrollably. I hadn't thought of that. "Well lets see our options: Tell Clairesse the truth, get clobbered." said Anti Jimmy.

"Not tell and she finds out for herself, still get clobbered." said Anti Richard.

"Break up with her.." I began.

"Get clobbered." the three of us said.

"Oh butter biscuits, if only I'd thought about that." I said. I paused. "But still she's so lovely." I said as I returned to my previous glance at the black rose in my hand.

"Anti Cosmo, you're turning into a drooling idiot, pull yourself together!" said Anti Jimmy shaking me.

"I can't take anymore! I love her!" I blurted out.

Anti Richard looked at me cluelessly. "I know this against my better instincts, but how are we supposed to help?" asked Anti Jimmy.

"I need to get rid if the enemy once and for all." I said.

"Meaning what?" asked Anti Richard.

"I'm breaking up with Clairesse." I said.

"Anti Cosmo, what's the matter with you? That is the most craziest thing you can do!" said Anti Jimmy.

"Love makes us do crazy things." I said.

"But Anti Flora-" began Anti Richard.

"Needs to be distracted while I break up with Clairesse." I said.

"Ok, you two think of a plan, while I try and get a girl for the prom." said Anti Jimmy.

Then I thought of something, it was a crazy idea, but it just might work.

"Anti Jimmy, I think I found your date." I said.

"What?" asked Anti Jimmy. Then he had the same thing in his mind that I was thinking. "Oh no no no No! There's is no way I'm going to ask out Anti Flora for your plot to break up with Clairesse."

I glared at him.

"I can't believe, I'm asking out Anti Flora." he said as he approched her.

"What do you want, Anti Jommy?" asked Anti Flora.

"It's Anti Jimmy." corrected Anti Jimmy.

"Whatever, you better get out of my face before I give you a black eye."

"Anti Florane, I wanted to ask you to the prom." said Anti Jimmy.

She stared. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"No, of course not, I really like you." said Anti Jimmy.

I swear I saw her blush. "Fine, I'll give you a shot, but if this all some kind of plot against my friend..." she said as she walked off.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Well done Anti James, well done."

"Yeah, but what did I say in 3rd grade about calling me Anti James, Anyway, you better just hope that Clairesse doesn't kill you. " said Anti Jimmy.

"I don't get it Anti Cosmo, why didn't you break up with Clairesse yet?" asked Anti Richard.

"I'm waiting until the night before the prom to. That's when you go to Anti Flora's and stop her from coming over by all means nessecery." I said.

"Yeah, but Clairesse will tell Anti Flora, what then?" asked Anti Jimmy fearfully.

"You'll see." I said.

_What did you think? please review on this!_


	10. Chapter 10

It was only a few days before I would break up with Clairesse. I had it all planed out. Get Clairesse alone and then break up. Not so tough. The only thing that we had to worry about was Anti Flora and her fists. I wrote in my agenda the plans:

Anti Jimmy asks Anti Flora to come with him to his house.

Anti Richard keeps a close eye on Anti Flora and Jimmy.

I go to Clairesse's house and tell her it's over.

Piece of cake.

Right?

"Anti Cosmo, this plan better work or..." said Anti Jimmy and ran his finger across his throat.

"I know, I know, don't make this harder than it looks!" I said.

"That may be impossible Anti Cosmo, for it to get any harder." said Anti Richard.

In no time, it was the day to break up with her.

"Anti Cosmo, you don't look so good." said Anti Jimmy noticing I was shaking.

"Oh who cares? We've got a job to do, now you two go to Anti Flora's house before Clairesse can get to hers." I said. Anti Jimmy and Anti Richard anti poofed away. I gulped. I knocked on Clairesse's door.

She opened it. Apparently, she had been expecting me because of all that make-up on her face. Scary.

She giggled. "Oh hi, Anti Cozzy, you probably came over to ask me to the prom. Didn't you?"

"You see, about that, uh I wanted to tell you..."

"How pretty I am, how much you adore me? how..."

" I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU, I NEVER LIKED YOU!!" I screamed at her.

"Wha, but," said Clairesse dumbfounded.

"Face it Clairesse, I've moved on." I said. And after that I made my way toward the door. "I'm not sorry." I said.

"FINE, I'M CALLING ANTI FLORA RIGHT NOW TO KICK YOUR SORRY BUTT!"

I ran out the door. And poofed to Anti Flora's house. Anti Jimmy and Flora seemed to be having a wonderful time discussing personal things with each other.

"Oh Anti Jimmy, I didn't know we had so much in common." said Anti Flora.

"Me neither." said Anti Jimmy.

"Wow, you actually put them together and now they're hooked." said Anti Richard, peering in the window.

"Yes, but now Clairesse is going to call Anti Flora and if the second part of my plan doesn't work..." I said dreading the worst.

The phone rang. "Hold on, Anti Jimmy. Yes, hmm mmm, Anti Cosmo, right ok." said Anti Flora on the phone. We all held our breaths even although it wouldn't matter because we don't need to breathe.

"You see, Clairesse, I just realized something, I've done everything for you and what do you give me back? Anti Cosmo dumped you, big deal. You deserve what you got. And to this day we are no longer friends." she said. She hung up.

"Wow, two dumps in a night, Clairesse is gonna feel that sting in the morning." said Anti Jimmy.

"Thanks Anti Jimmy, for showing me that my life doesn't need to revolve around Clairesse's." said Anti Flora.

"No problem." said Anti Jimmy.

Anti Richard and I gave each other high fives. Now all we have to do is worry about Anti Juandissimo.

_So sorry, I've gotten a bad case of writer's block._


	11. Chapter 11

It was a perfect day for the 4 for us. (Meaning Me, Anti Flora, Anti Jimmy, and Anti Richard.) With tonight, nothing could ruin this day!.

"Wait a minute Anti Cosmo, Anti Wanda's still with Anti Juandissimo, how are we going to break them up?" asked Anti Richard so suddenly.

"Leave that to me." I said.

"What are you..." began Anti Jimmy, but I pointed to Anti Juandissimo walking into a classroom. We followed him. And not to my suprise, he was kissing another woman (who was Anti Sally.) Anti Richard's mouth dropped.

"He's... he's _a two timer!?" _whispered Anti Richard.

"Well of course, I knew that with him frequently uh.. _dissing _Anti Wanda, that he was cheating her behind her back." I said.

"Now if only Anti Wanda was here to see this..." said Anti Jimmy.

"But I am here ta see it." said a voice.

We all turned around. It was Anti Wanda, her face all red with anger. "Tha' no good cheatn', backstabber! He said he got rid of tha' woman!" screamed Anti Wanda. Anti Juandissimo and Anti Sally stopped kissing each other and looked at all of us.

"Honwy, this isn't what it looks like." said Anti Juandissimo.

"Sure, you thought because I'm so stupid enough that you could do this behind my back?" said Anti Wanda. And then she slapped Anti Juandissimo hard on his face. "It's over Anti Juandissimo."

"Honey, come back, I'll dump her! See, I'm dumping her!" called Anti Juandissimo.

Anti Wanda didn't respond and sat down on the nearest bench with her hands covering her face.

We stared at her. "All right Anti Cosmo, do your thing." said Anti Richard.

I approched her. "Anti Wanda?" I said.

"Go away, it's bad enough I just dissed Anti Juandissmo." sobbed Anti Wanda.

"Anti Wanda, I just want to ask you a question." I said.

"Yes?" she said.

"Will you go with me to the dance?" I asked.

She opened her mouth and said...

_

* * *

_

_The answer is coming up soon!_


	12. Chapter 12

The word that I was hoping for was came true when she said...

"No."

"What, I couldn't understand that word." I said.

"Anti Cosmo, I already have a date for the dance, Anti Juandissimo." she said.

I just stared."Didn't you just break up with him not to long ago?"

Now it was her turn to stare. "I...OH, you see sometimes I've got short term memory loss, so yeah."

"Yes, what?" I asked not having the faintest idea what she was talking about.

"I can go with ya." said Anti Wanda.

"REALLY? OH THIS IS SO GREAT! Uh...I mean, pick you up at seven?" I said.

"Tha' would be ok," said Anti Wanda.

And with that, we both parted. We both felt so sure of our selves, but unfortunatly for us, peering around the hall, was Clairesse, as mad as a hornet. "That little brat. Dumping me for some slow girl." she said.

On the other side of the hall, Anti Juandissimo was watching too, just as mad as Clairesse. "That little brat. Dumping me for some boy, that's too smart for his own evil."

They both walked up the hall,not noticing each other. "I've got to find a way to ruin their lives!" they both said. "But how?" Then they both bumped into each other.

"Ouch, watch where you're going, can't you see I'm thinking of a plot to destroy their pathetic lives?" Claireese asked as she pointed to both of us.

"Well, you watch where you're going, I'm trying to do the same thing." said Anti Juandissimo.

Clairesse realized something. "Hey, why don't we just team up and take them both down?"

"That's a great idea, the only problem is, how do we do it?" asked Anti Juandissimo.

"I think I have a way." said a sly voice behind them.

They both jumped and looked at the figure. "Oh Anti Binky, it's just you." said Anti Juandissimo, relived.

"Why would you want to help us?" asked Clairesse suspiciously.

"I can never forgive what Anti Cosmo has done to me. So, I'm just as interested in revenge as you two are." said Anti Binky.

"What would your plan be then, mister I know everything?" asked Anti Juandissimo.

"My plan would be for I to dress up like Anti Cosmo and ruin his date's night. While you two, tie the real Anti Cosmo up and make sure he goes nowhere. Then when I've got Anti Wanda in tears, I head out and erase Anti Cosmo's memory about this night and will already think he was dancing with Anti Wanda." Anti Binky said.

"Wow." said Clairesse.

"But we're not stoppin' there. To break up them for good, we'll show them each other cheating on each other." said Anti Binky.

"But Anti Binky, they haven't cheated on each other." said Anti Juandissimo.

"For the heck of it, I caught both of them with you two before they met on tape now all we have to do is show them, they'll have a huge arguement and you will both have your boyfriend and girlfriend back." said Anti Binky.

"Sounds like a plan to me." said Anti Juandissimo grinning.

"Yeah." said Clairesse.

"Well, do we have a plot?" asked Anti Binky.

"Yes." both Anti Juandissimo and Clairesse said. and the trio laughed evilly.

* * *

_Better watch out! Here comes the revengeful trio!_


	13. Chapter 13

It was almost time to pick up Anti Wanda. I was so excited! My first real date!

"So, what smarty-pants scum are you going out with, that Clairesse girl?" asked Anti Mama Cosma to me as I put on colone.

"No, Anti Wanda, and she's not scum Mother, she's really an amazing woman." I said.

"Hey, it's just that you always choose the wrong women to go out with, in my opinion." said Mother.

I groaned and left. As soon as I got to Anti Wanda's shack, I mean house, I was already shaking with excitement. I knocked on the door.

"Just a moment!" yelled an unpleasant voice.

The door burst open. A man who pretty looked much like her father had opened it. "What do you want?" he said.

"I'm here to take your daughter to the dance." I said.

"Which one?" he asked.

"Uh which one?" I repeated.

"Anti Blonda, Anti Wanda!" he called.

Two ladies came out of the house they looked pretty much alike too.

"Well boy, which one will it be?" asked the man.

"Anti Cosmo, hi!" said the one on the right who I recognized right away was Anti Wanda.

"So, you're dating Anti Wanda, eh? So daughter, what idiotic person have you brought around this time?" asked the father circling me.

"Hey!" said Anti Wanda.

"Hey indeed." I said.

"You talk funny, I like that." said the man.

"Anti Cosmo's not an idiot, he's the smartest peerson I know." said Anti Wanda.

"Well, if he is, you need to be more like him then, and think!" said her father.

"We'd love to stay and chat, but we have a dance to go to." I said.

We poofed to the prom. Everything was set and beautiful. (The Anti version of beautiful.) "Ah, Anti Cosmo, it's nice to see you." said that voice I keep on having to hear. I turned around.

"What, Anti Binky?" I asked. The man grinned.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on becoming president and I want to show the shrine we built." he said.

"Right." I said doubtfully.

"Ah well if you don't believe me, come see it." said Anti Binky smirking.

"I'll do just that." I said and followed him, leaving Anti Wanda behind.

"Don't be too long!" called Anti Wanda to me.

"I won't." I said.

We went down the darkest parts of the school.

"How far Anti Binky?" I asked, brushing cobwebs off of me.

"Not very far." said Anti Binky leading the way.

As much as I didn't trust him, I still followed him even when I had the funny sensation this was a trap.

"Here we are." said Anti Binky pushing me in.

It was so dark that I couldn't see anything. "Hello?" I asked.

Just then I felt hands grab me and I felt myself being pulled this way and that. Light finally poured in and I found myself tied up and my wand gone.

Standing in front of me was Anti Juandissimo and Clairesse. They both had satisfied faces on them.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Allow me to explain." said Anti Binky. "You see all three of us want revenge on you for various reasons. And so we all agreed to break up you and that Anti Wanda."

"How?" I asked.

"I turn into you and give that girl a hard time and before you know it, total break-up." said Anti Binky.

"Oh, so you're going to impersonate me and try to break up with my love. One thing you've forgotten, Anti Binky, after you release me, all I have to do is explain to Anti Wanda who she really danced with and your plot to destroy me and Anti Wanda is foiled." I said.

"One thing you've seem to forgotten my dear Anti Cosmo, all I have to do is erase all of this from your mind and bam, Anti Cozzy and Wanwy's love is done for!" said Anti Binky laughing as he changed into me and poofed out of the room.

I gulped Anti Wanda _really _was done for.

And there was nothing I could do about it.

Back at the prom, Anti Binky was pushing everyone out of the way to get to Anti Wanda. Without saying a simple excuse me, he finally got to her.

"Oh, there ya are, I thought ya left or somein'." said Anti Wanda relieved.

"I still might." said Anti Binky as me.

"Wha, what does that mean?" asked Anti Wanda dumbfounded.

"Don't worry about it, you twit." he said.

"Anti Cosmo, why are ya actin' like this?" asked Anti Wanda, her temper rising.

"I don't know, maybe because of your personality." said Anti Binky, circling her like a hungry wolf.

"Mah, mah personality?" asked Anti Wanda.

"You stupid ignorant girl, of course your personality! I only chose you because you were the stupidest most slowest girl I ever met."

"IS THAT WHAT YA THINK?" yelled Anti Wanda. All eyes were turned to them. " THEN WHY DON'T YOU DANCE WITH ANOTHER?!" she yelled and ran out of the school, tear eyed. Anti Binky looked satisfied with himself and went back to the place where I was.

"Consider yourself girl friendless." smirked Anti Binky at me. I growled.

"You little-" I began, but everything went black before I knew it.

The next morning, however when I went to school, things were different and I had know idea why.

Anti Jimmy, Richard and Flora were all frowning at me.

"What's the matter you guys?" I asked.

"How could you?" asked Anti Jimmy.

"When you were at the top of your game?" asked Anti Richard.

"Cheat on her?" asked Anti Flora.

"Cheat on who?" I asked.

"Anti Wanda!" they all said.

"Anti Wanda? I don't know what you're talking about." I said.

"Don't try to fool us, we know for a fact that you and Anti Wanda had a huge fight at the dance." said Anti Jimmy.

"We did not! Or at least I don't think we did, actually I don't really remember last night." I said.

"See, you did cheat on her!" said Anti Richard.

"What happened to innocent until proved guilty?" I asked.

"Oh, you're guilty, it's already proved." said Anti Jimmy showing a tape which, unfortunatly showed me and Clairesse kissing each other.

"I..I..I" I stammered.

"Face it, you crushed her heart like...like a toothpick." said Anti Flora.

"After that fight, you went up there and kissed Clairesse didn't you?" questioned Anti Richard.

"No, at least I don't think I did." I said uncertainly.

"We'll leave you to decide." said Anti Richard and they floated away.


	14. Chapter 14

I ran as fast as I could to Anti Wanda. She was sitting by Anti Juandissimo. "Anti Wanda, my friends are telling me some story that I broke up with you. Funny huh?" I said.

She said nothing. "You broke her heart, she won't listen to you." said Anti Juandissimo smirking.

"And she got back with you?" I said disbelieving every single word.

"Of course, after you had that big fight, she realized that it was a mistake to break up with me in the first place and she came back to me." he said.

"Anti Wanda, how could you? I thought.."

"Yeah, well you thought wrong!" yelled Anti Wanda. "I thought ya were different from every other man, but oh, you proved mah wrong!"

"I don't recall a fight, Anti Wanda, prehaps you were dreaming?"

"Oh go away, would you? Haven't you done enough to her?" said Anti Juandissimo carrying Anti Wanda away, leaving me in the dust.

I walked away with mixed emotions. Anger, sadness, and confusion boiling in me at the same time.

"Dad, how did you end up with Mom if Anti Binky destroyed the relationship between you two?" asked Anti Maldovia.

"I'm getting there." said Anti Cosmo.

"Hey Anti Cozzy." said that same sickly sweet voice.

I turned around. "Oh, it's you Clairesse."

"I hear you broke up with Anti Ronda." said Clairesse.

"It's Anti Wanda, and maybe you're right, maybe I did and hadn't noticed." I said.

"Anti Cozzy, I know you weren't kissing me last night." said Clairesse.

"At least you believe me." I said.

"Anti Cosmo, I don't know how to say this but, I was walking down the hallway last night when I came across a room. I peered inside, and there I saw Anti Wanda kissing Anti Juandissimo."

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed.

"Anti Wanda ditched you for Anti Juandissimo and then she spread a story across the entire school body that you broke up with her." said Clairesse simply.

And that's when I did something I'd thought I'd never do. "Clairesse, since we both don't have a boyfriend/girlfriend, will you go out with me again?"

"Of course Anti Cozzy." said Clairesse.

"YOU WHAT? YOU WENT OUT WITH THAT CLAIRESSE GIRL TWICE? DIDN'T YOU REALIZE THAT SHE, ANTI BINKY, AND ANTI JUANDISSIMO WERE TRYING TO BREAK YOU APART!?" yelled Anti Maldovia.

"I know, foolish thing for me to do but, I thought I had misjudged Clairesse at the point of time." said Anti Cosmo.

So there we were, the two unhappy couples, haven't the faintest idea that it was all a plot.

Anti Jimmy, Anti Richard, and Anti Flora were busy passing a hall talking to each other. "I still can't believe they would go back with their ex boyfriend and girlfriend." said Anti Jimmy.

"Hey, do you hear that?" asked Anti Richard, pointing to a room.

"No." said the other two.

They went closer. In the room they saw Anti Binky laughing.

"OH man, I can't believe how well this plan work!" laughed Anti Binky. "Breaking up the couples, ha! Anti Cosmo and Anti Wanda don't have the faintest idea that I was the one behind all of this!"

The trio looked at each other. "So Anti Cosmo was telling the truth, he didn't break up with Anti Wanda." said Anti Flora.

"But how do we get them back together?" asked Anti Jimmy.

"Leave it to me." said Anti Richard.

_Sorry if this one didn't make sense, I've got the cursed writer's block again! _L


	15. Chapter 15

Anti Jimmy, Anti Flora, and Anti Richard came dashing through the halls trying to find me.

"Anti Cosmo, Anti Cosmo!" the trio yelled.

Anti Jimmy bumped into Anti Carl. "Sorry, we've got a person to save from an eternal heartache!" said Anti Jimmy.

"Gee that sounds like fun!" said Anti Carl gleefully. "What can I do?"

Anti Jimmy stared. "Uh..you... can... just...stay here."

"Way ahead of you!" said Anti Carl. and saluted to Anti Jimmy.

"Right...now where in the world is Anti Cosmo?" thought Anti Jimmy out loud.

They finally found me in the darkest corner of the school, who looked really depressed.

"It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all.." I sang looking at the black rose in his hand and then dropped it.

"Oh no we're too late, Anti Cosmo's already lost his mind!" wailed Anti Jimmy.

Anti Richard grabbed me by the coller. "Anti Cosmo speak to me!"

I up at him. "Do I know you? You sound very familar."

Anti Richard dropped me. "What's wrong with him?!"

"I've seen this before, it's love withdrawal. said Anti Flora.

"Love with what?" asked Anti Jimmy and Richard.

"Love withdrawal, it's when a person loses the love of his life. Some of the things that happen to you are becoming pale, mood swings,and losing your mind." explained Anti Flora.

"Yes, we've noticed." said Anti Jimmy eyeing me, still looking at them as if I hadn't met them in my life.

"Hey Anti Richard now would be a good time for that plan of yours." said Anti Flora.

"What plan? Oh yes, that plan!" Anti Richard flew over to me. "Anti Cosmo aren't you the president of the school?" he asked.

"Who is this Anti Cosmo you keep talking about?" I asked.

"YOU!" Anti Richard bellowed. "Man, he's totally lost it."

"Anti Cosmo, you are the president which means you can order Anti Wanda to talk to you so you can get back together." said Anti Flora.

"Anti Wanda, I remember her. I like her." I said.

"Yes you like her, so do you want her back or what?" said Anti Jimmy.

"Yeeesss." I said.

"Then get her back." said Anti Flora.

"What's the use? That Anti Juandissimo's got her and there's nothing I can do." I sighed. Maybe Anti Binky's right. Maybe I am just a geek."

Anti Jimmy stared. "So that's just it. You're going to step aside and let some punk take the woman of your dreams?"

"Yes." I said.

Anti Richard grabbed me again and pulled me real close. "Listen, You got a chance to win her over, are you going to sit here the rest of your puny life wasting away?"

"No." I said with little confidence.

"Are you going to let some two timer punk destroy your chances of getting Anti Wanda?" asked Anti Richard, his voice rising.

"No." I said alittle louder.

"ARE YOU GOING TO BE OVERSHADOWED BY ANTI JUANDISSIMO?!" yelled Anti Richard at the top of his lungs.

"NO." I said.

"THEN GET HER BACK AND BE THE BRITISH, UPTIGHT,POLITE EVIL GENUIS WE KNOW YOU ARE!" said the trio.

"Your right, I can't just let some person take away my future, I've got to stop him!"

"Yeah but how?" asked the trio.

I gave them an evil smile. "That's an excellent question and I've got just the answer." and I flew out the room.

The trio gave each other high fives. "Anti Cosmo is back!" they all said.

"Great job Anti Richard, now all we've got to do is make sure they end up together." said Anti Jimmy.

"Whoops." said Anti Flora.

"Whoops what?" said the anti boys.

"We forgot to tell him that Anti Binky, juandissimo and Clairesse were behind the scheme." she said.

"Whoops." said Anti Jimmy and Anti Richard.


	16. Chapter 16

_Sorry I haven't updated in like ever just was really busy._

Meanwhile, Anti Juandissimo and Clairesse were busy talking to each other.

"That was the most coolest plot ever and now we're back with our boyfriend and girlfriend!" said Anti Juandissimo.

"Yeah, only one thing, my Anti Cozzy is becoming more depressed by each passing minute." said Clairesse.

"Yeah, Anti Wanda isn't excatly what you call happy with me either." said Anti Juandissimo.

"Well, they don't actually love you anymore, they've moved on." said Anti Binky.

"What do we do then?" asked Anti Juandissimo and Clairesse.

"Well your options are, don't do anything about it and watch them suffer, (Personaly, I like that idea.) let them return to each other, or..." Anti Binky's voice dropped so low that Anti Juandissmo and Clairesse had to listen closely to get what he was saying. "Or see him."

"See who?" asked Anti Juandissimo.

"See him."

"But who is him?" asked Clairesse.

"He speicalizes in hatred, all you have to do is come and meet me by the dark alley at ten and I'll show you." said Anti Binky.

Both Anti Juandissimo and Clairesse looked at him cluelessly but nodded. A few moments later, Anti Jimmy, Richard, and Flora came chasing after me.

"Anti Cosmo, there's something you should know-" said Anti Flora to me, but kept on floating down the hall

"Uh Anti Cosmo?" said Anti Jimmy. "Hello?" I didn't answer, just kept on walking or rather floating furiously down the hall. Anti Jimmy wanted to chase after me but Anti Richard held him back.

"Let him go, somehow, Anti Cosmo is going be very busy over the next few days." he said.

_I going show him for stealing my girlfriend! I'll make sure I give him a lesson he will never forget. So says Anti Cosmo Julius Cosma! _I thought. I stopped in my tracks. "What am I doing? I'm a weakling compared to Anti Juandissimo, I'll be smashed for sure! But then again, Brains always win over broad."

Later in the dark alley, Anti Juandissimo and Clairesse were waiting impatiently for Anti Binky to arrive.

"If his doesn't show up soon, I'm going home." said Anti Juandissimo.

"Me too." said Clairesse.

"Don't worry." The two turned around startled. It was Anti Binky. "You ready to go?"

Both shook their heads yes and followed Anti Binky through the alley. Finally they came to a huge (and really scary) castle. Anti Binky knocked on the door.

"You better have a very good excuse for bothering me." said the voice in the doorway.

"We do, you see we have a love problem." said Anti Binky.

"A love problem? Whose the couple?" asked the voice.

"Well technecly, they're not a couple, but they're like madly in love with each other. We came here to see if you can fix that." said Anti Binky.

"Oh, I can fix anything that's got to do with love." said the voice. The figure stepped out of the darkness. It was none other than the Anti God of love, Anti Cupid.

"So do we have a semi breakup?" asked Anti Binky.

"I don't know, why should I?" said Anti Cupid. Anti Binky pulled out a huge sack of money.

"Why wouldn't you?" he said. Anti Cupid looked at the money and then at Anti Binky who stood smirking at him. Frankly, he hated Anti Binky and his gang/14 girlfriends. But he did LOVE money and a bargin like that,he just couldn't help himself! Anti Cupid took the money out of his hand.

"Just tell me who the unlucky couple is, and I'll do the rest." said Anti Cupid.

Anti Binky smiled. "I was hoping you would say that."

The next day...

Who was I to trick Anti Juandissimo? I mean, the exchange student barely knows me and yet, we strongly hate each other. It's curious what two boys would do to get the woman of their dreams, even if it means ruining the other person's life. What I would do to get Anti Wanda back would be enormous, but I was no match for Anti Juandissimo, how could I compete? And Anti Wanda... she would too mad at me to even look at me, possibly for the rest of my immortal life. The end of the year was approching fast, and soon I'll be whisked away to college, away from Anti Wanda. And I'll never get the chance to prove how much I love her. A plan is what I need, but didn't seem to have one in my mind. For once in my life, I had no brilliant plan up my sleeve. It would seem that I was powerless against Anti Juandissimo's muscles. Did I dare challenge the young lad to a battle of love? The winner takes the beautiful lady and the loser well... doesn't. But wagering a young lady doesn't seem right. Maybe I should try talking to her in private? Yes! That's it! That's what I'll do! As soon as she's alone, I'll talk to her without that Anti Juandissimo interfering. Meanwhile while in my thoughts, Anti Cupid had his hate arrow pointed at me about to fire. I moved alittle to the left as soon as Anti Cupid fired causing it instead to hit a girl nearest to me "YEOW!" yelled the girl which caused me to jump and look up to see Anti Cupid.

"What are you doing here, Anti Cupid?" I asked. Anti Cupid quickly hid the bow and the rest of the arrows out of my sight.

"Oh nothing really, just out causing a little, you know hatred in the world." He chuckled nerviously. "And you?"

"Thinking of a plan." I said.

"Oh? And what plan is it this time?" asked Anti Cupid who was actually intrested in this plan I had.

"Well it involves this girl you see, that I've been longing to be mine since the beginning of the school year." I said.

Anti Cupid stared. _Evil genuis or not, Anti Cosmo_ _seemed really determined to make this girl his and even though he, Anti Cupid, the god of hatred, hated love between people as much as he hated his counterpart, he had to admit, he admired Anti Cosmo's determination. But he had a job to do..._

Anti Cupid raised his bow and arrow at my back while I babbled away. "Well, and this one man seems to love her as much as I do, but I'm no match for him. You think that Anti Wanda would even let me talk to her Anti Cupid? Anti Cupid?" I asked noticing he wasn't in front of me anymore. I turned around and found him pointing an arrow at me. The arrow fired. Luckily, I was fast enough to duck. "Anti Cupid, what in the world do you think you're doing?!" I demanded.

Anti Cupid wasn't ready for this question. He barely missed a shot. "Uh... nothing." he replied.

"That's a real sad attempt Anti Cupid." I said frowning. My voice rose louder. "NOW, what exactly were trying to do with that arrow hmm?" Anti Cupid paled a little.

"Welll..." squeaked Anti Cupid. "I don't think I can tell you."

I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him real close until we were nose to nose and my voice got as dangerous and as low as it could be. "Listen closely Anti Cupid, I have no patience for your hesitation to tell me. So you better tell me who it is now or.."

"ALRIGHT! I was sent by Anti Binky and his commrades, Anti Jaundissimo and Clairesse to make you and Anti Wanda hate each other so you would be happy with your current..."

"Wait, Anti Juandissimo,Binky and Clairesse were behind all of this?" I asked.

"Uh yes." said Anti Cupid.

I dropped him. _So they were in on this eh? _"Did they say anything else?"

"No no nothing else. Please don't hurt me!" wailed Anti Cupid, cowaring on the floor.

I suddenly relized how much I had scared Anti Cupid. Me scare someone was about 1 to a million...

Anti Maldovia yawned.

"Perhaps we should continue the story tomarrow." said Anti Cosmo.

"No. I'm OK, please continue." said Anti Maldovia.

"I don't know. Besides it's way past your bedtime young lady." said Anti Cosmo.

"Ahh common and let her hear the rest of the story honey. You were gettin' to the good part anyway." said Anti Wanda.

"Well OK, but after this you're going to bed. Do you understand?" said Anti Cosmo to Anti Maldovia.

"Uh huh!" said the little 13 year old snuggling up on her father's lap. "So what happens next?" she asked.

_Chapter 17 is headed your way! and depending on school, this may take a while. _


	17. Chapter 17

_Sorry this took so long, oh and that little part of "I'll never break your heart" and "The heat." is not owned by me, but the backstreet boys and Toni Braxton. _

Anyway, me scare Anti Cupid was about a million to one. And that day was probably that one. When I had realized what I'd done, I tried to apologize to Anti Cupid.

"Sorry, really, I didn't mean-" I began, but Anti Cupid fled before I could say anymore.

"Nevermind!" I called out. "Now where is Anti Wanda? I'll deal with Anti Binky later."

It was then that I realized that she had been sitting by me before Anti Cupid shot that arrow. Then my eyes went wide with fear. And I dashed off.

_To all you readers out there that should give a hint of what's going to happened next._

"Anti Jimmy, what happened to Anti Wanda?" I said running up to him.

"I dunno. The last time I saw her she was sitting next to you." he said.

"Not helping, anyway, where'd your girlfriend and Anti Richard go off to?" I asked.

"Uh, they're in Mrs. Anti Gary's social studies class." said Anti Jimmy. "But I thought you were looking for Anti Wanda."

"I am because wherever Anti Flora and Anti Richard , Anti Wanda probably is with them." I explained.

"Huh?" asked Anti Jimmy.

But before I could say it again, I took off. Heading toward the classroom, I tripped over someone's foot.

"My,my you keep falling for that trick, don't you?" said a nasty voice behind me.

"Actually, Anti Binky, I only felt for that trick 2 times now." I said, dusting myself off.

Anti Binky grabbed my shirt. "Don't get all high and mighty with your.. your..."

"Superior intellect." I finished.

"See there you go again with, doh nevermind!" shouted Anti Binky at me.

"What did you do with Anti Wanda?" I demanded.

"You're still in love with her? I thought Anti Cupid got rid of that." said Anti Binky.

"I overpowered Anti Cupid, now what did you do with Anti Wanda?!" I said.

"Anti Binky doesn't tell you, does he?" asked Anti Maldovia.

"Well, he did tell me." said Anti Cosmo.

"But then what happened to Mom?" asked Anti Maldovia.

"Well..." began Anti Cosmo, but Anti Wanda cut in.

"Honey I, wanna tell this part of tha story, please?"

"Fine." said Anti Cosmo.

Anyway, like mah honey said, Anti Binky confessed. As for meh, I was sittin in the desk next to that young fella, Anti Richard.

"Do you know that Anti Cosmo's still into you?" asked Anti Richard.

"Aw, please, he ain't inta meh and I certainly ain't inta him." I said.

"Just you wait, he'll come bursting into this room and tell you how much he loves you." said Anti Richard.

"Yeah right." I said, rollin' my eyes. I no longer had the same love I had for him earlier that day.

"Anti Cosmo may be an uptight British jerk at some point of time, but he still is a great boyfriend, why don't you leave Anti Juandissimo and go back with him? Just think about how happy you'll be with him. No cheating, no dissing..."

"HE JUST DID NOT TOO LONG AGO!" I screamed, causin' that Anti Richard to back away alittle.

" That wasn't him, it was all some kind of scheme..." said Anti Richard.

"I don't care, I ain't goin' back with him." I said.

Almost like it was meant ta be, he came in durin' the class.

"Anti Wanda, I love you, do you love me?!" he asked.

"Anti Cosmo, how dare you, I'm about to pass out the tests!" said Mrs. Anti Rather.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Anti Rather, this will take a minute. said Anti Cosmo.

"Whew, tha' was hard, Anti Cozzy, can you tell the rest?" asked Anti Wanda.

"Of course dear." said Anti Cosmo.

Several people began chattering about this sudden interruption.

"Anti Cosmo's in love!" choursed some of the Anti people.

"How is that possible?" asked another.

"He loves the girl? I thought he loved Clairesse." said Anti Carl.

"He broke up with her, I wouldn't blame him either, she was like ew." said Anti John, that one man who was beaten senseless by Anti Flora for breaking up with Clairesse.

"If he broke up, why isn't he even more black and blue than he is now?" asked Anti Henry.

"Didn't you hear? Anti Flora's no longer with Clairesse." said a few.

"ENOUGH! This isn't a soap oprea, this is a classroom." said Mrs. Anti Rather.

"Mrs. Anti Rather would you please give me a moment, just a moment it won't take very long." I said.

"I suppose." said Mrs. Anti Rather

"Anti Wanda, I love you, I truely and honestly do." I said. "Even Anti Cupid's hate arrows cannot possibly penetrate the feelings you have for me."

"I don't love ya, I never did, that kiss I gave you was an act of stupidity, I'll always regret it!" said Anti Wanda as she stormed out of the room.

"Anti Wanda, wait!" I cried out as I also went out of the room.

Mrs. Anti Rather wiped a tear from her eye. "That... was beautiful."

"Anti Wanda, please..." I said, but laughter stopped me.

It belonged to Anti Binky.

I growled.

"Anti Cosmo, you may be an evil genuis, but you don't seem to get it when Anti Wanda is threw with you." said Anti Binky.

This time nothing would hold me back, I zoomed over to him and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Now, now Anti Cosmo, that would be un-gentleman like, that would." said Anti Binky, with a hint of nervousness and fear in his voice.

"I don't bloody care at all right now." I growled and twisted my hand into a fist.

"Whoa, whoa wait a minute, you can't punch me, you're too soft!" said Anti Binky.

My face softened and I released my grip on him and turned away.

Anti Binky started to laugh. Without a warning to Anti Binky, I whipped around and punched him directly in the face. The blow was so powerful it caused Anti Binky's entire face to go back in his head. I stared at him and at my fist in shock, I had just punched the badest bully of the school. Then I regained my calm and strightened my jacket out. "Well Anti Binky, it seems that your torturing in this school has come to an end." I turned my back to him. "Oh, and by the way, you may want to run as fast as you can." I snapped my fingers. Anti Flora appeared before me. "Finish him." I said to her.

"Aye, aye sir!" said Anti Flora as she perpared her first punch.

I kept walking and chuckled at the thought of the pain and suffering Anti Binky must be enduring.

"Now to take care of Anti Juandissimo." I said.

Anti Juandissimo was making his way into the dark classroom. That's when he saw a pair of red eyes staring back him. The red ones turned into green ones as soon as Anti Juandissimo's eyes adjusted to the light.

"Hello, my dear Anti Juandissimo." I said to him.

"What..." but that was he said before I grabbed him.

A few minutes later, Anti Juandissimo was tied up. I stared down at him, grinning evilly. He was saying something.

"What's that? Let you go, so you can get to Anti Wanda? Well it's not my fault that you are such a sucker for for the trap I so cleverly planned in just a minute." I snickered. "Well this is where I leave you." I said as I closed the door behind me.

And now for Clairesse.

"Clairesse, you are such a hot little thing." said Clairesse, admiring herself in the mirror.

The mirror broke as soon as she'd said it. But it wasn't because of her face, (Anti Maldovia giggles.) it was because I appeared. Clairesse looked at me frightened.

"It's over again. And don't think about trying to get with me again, or I will sic Anti Flora on you, and enjoy watching." I snarled.

Later that day, Anti Wanda recieved a mysterious note. It read:

_Dearest Anti Wanda, meet me at my house as soon as you're done reading this letter._

_We have lots to discuss. _

_Love, _

_Your not so secret admirer._

"Now who in tarnation would write me such a thang like this?" asked Anti Wanda. She read, re read the letter over and over again but hadn't the faintist idea who it could be from. Then she noticed a trail of sandwhiches on the ground. "Sandwhiches!" she exclaimed and munched on the sandwhiches Anti Jimmy and Richard put out. She kept on munching until the sandwhiches lead her to my house. She knocked on the door. The door slammed opened, but nobody was there. "Hellooo, whoever ya are, I got ya note and your 130 types of sandwhiches." said Anti Wanda.

"Hello Anti Wanda, so nice to see you again." I said.

She looked at me. "Oh no not you again! I'm gettin out of here!" she yelled and made her way toward the door, but the door slammed shut and she couldn't get it open. "Let me out, let me out, some guy at school is holding me against me will!" she screamed.

"Calm down Anti Wanda, I just want to talk to you." I said.

"I don't want to talk!" yelled Anti Wanda.

"How about another sandwhich?" I said, taking one out of my pocket.

Anti Wanda, who couldn't resist, took it from my hand. "Al wight, wut wake wit wuik." she said,as she stuffed the sandwhich in her mouth.

I took a deep breath before continuing. "Anti Wanda, as I said before, I am truely in love with you, no matter how imbecilic you can be."

Anti Wanda eyes shone brightly, like she's been waiting for someone to say that.

"You...you really mean that?" she asked, as she sallowed the last bit of food.

"Of course I do, I..." I began but then was halted by a sudden burst of music.

_I'll never break your heart, I'll never make you cry, _

_I'd rather die than live without you, _

_I'll give you all the me, honey that's no lie..._

I looked at Anti Jimmy and Anti Richard,who were standing on the stairs.

"Sorry just a little music to set the mood, we'll turn it off." said Anti Jimmy.

_Can you feel the heat? The heat. _

_The heat just movin' through your body_

_Tempeter is rising, _

_Can you feel the heat, the heat?..._

I glared at the two boys. They chuckled and turned it off.

"Well, we'll be going now." said Anti Jimmy.

"Hit her with best shot." said Anti Richard.

They closed the door behind them. I turned back to Anti Wanda. "As I was saying, of course I do."

"I love you too, Anti Cosmo." said Anti Wanda.

We made way to my room and shut the door behind us, it was going to be a long night.

"So, you did IT?" asked Anti Maldovia eagerly, and knew perfectly well what her dad was talking about.

Anti Cosmo smiled. "You sound just like my friends when they asked the same question."

"Did you do it?" asked Anti Jimmy, Flora, and Richard.

"Yes." I said.

They all grinned. "Well, now that the love crisis is over, we can get back to our lives again." said Anti Richard.

"Way ahead of you, and with graduation headed our way, this could be the greatest year of our lives yet." said Anti Jimmy.

_Chapter 18 is coming, just make sure you review._


	18. Chapter 18

_Oh my gosh, it's been almost a year since I updated this story! I feel so bad! Especially for this one these one short! Too many stories going on._

The doorbell rings just as A.C was about to continue the story. "Who could be calling late at this hour?" wondered A.C

"I'll get it!" exclaimed Anti Maldovia and rushed to the door. She opened it and there stood the one and only Anti Jimmy and Anti Richard. The only thing was Anti Maldovia didn't know what these people looked like and they looked kinda scary to her.

"Uh… who are you?" before they could introduce themselves, Anti Cosmo can over to Anti Maldovia to see what was going on.

"Who's at the door? Anti James, Anti Richard? What an unsuspected surprise."

"It's Anti Jimmy." muttered Anti Jimmy under his breath. Even though he was well grown up, he still liked to be called by that name.

"Sorry, Anti _Jimmy _and Anti Richard, what are you doing here?" corrected A.C.

"Well, your Anti Wanda called us about a few minutes ago to tell us you were telling the story about our high school years." explained Anti Richard.

"Oh did she now, and when was this?" he asked while keeping his glare on Anti Wanda who just grinned.

"Remember the part about the note and all?" Anti Cosmo just continue to glare at her.

"Awww come on daddy, let them listen to their own story too. I'm sure they'd like it." Maldovia said innocently.

"Yeah we would like to hear about our previous lives in High School." piped in Anti Jimmy.

Anti Cosmo groaned. He would have to give into Maldovia and his wife- again.

"Very well, make yourselves comfortable while I talk about the remainder of the story."

Final exams that would test every single part of an Anti Fairy's knowledge were coming up and Anti Jimmy and Anti Richard had been studying all trimester.

At the same time, people were applying for colleges that they wanted. (Or least the ones that would accept them.)

"Which college do you think is better, Anti Charlie's university for boys, or Aloematey's school for the wicked?" asked Anti Richard. Anti Jimmy shrugged.

"I dunno."

"Well we better get a move on and apply before all the good ones are gone." I said. They rolled their eyes at me.

"Anti Cosmo, you've already like got all of the universities that other people wished they had but can't get because of their grade average. So why are you stressing?" asked Anti Richard.

"Because, I don't know which one to choose. What if I choose the one that Anti Wanda won't be in?"

Anti Jimmy rolled his eyes a second time "Oh here we go again. Anti Cosmo, like it or not, there is no way you can be in the same college as Anti Wanda. It's just too…"

"Too what, impossible? Just because I have the intellect of a genius and she has the intellect of a very confused monkey?" I said, my temper rising. Anti Richard put his hands up in defense.

"Anti Cosmo, calm down. We just wanted to point out…"

"Point out what? That even though we love each other, we can't be together because of the difference in brain power?"

"YES!" yelled both of them.

"We know you love her and all, but you know that, well yeah." said Anti Jimmy. I sighed.

"I know, I know. But what good is having a girlfriend if there's a possibility that you may not see that girl ever again?"

"You might see her again, just you wait and she might come around again." said Anti Jimmy.

"I have to tell her this, but I should say it after graduation. I don't want to put her down before the graduation." I said. Just then a burst came through the hallways. It was Anti Carl.

"Anti, *pant* Cosmo. *pant*"

"Yes?" I asked.

"Anti John*pant* Clairesse. *pant*"

"What did she do?" asked Anti Richard.

"I know. Perhaps I scared her a little too much." I said and looked back on my previous breakdown. "Come on, let's go." I motioned the boys to follow me.

"Oh no, don't tell me…" said Anti Maldovia. The other Antis shook their heads yes.

We headed to the darkest corners of the school. There was Clairesse humming a tune and hugging Anti John tightly in her arms.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Anti Carl.

"It's love withdrawal. It usually occurs when a person loses the love of his or her life. I had an unfortunate brush with it recently." I explained.

"Is it bad?" asked Anti Carl. We all nodded.

"Oh yeah, _very bad._"

"Oh Anti John, it's so glad you broke up with that one girl for me." Clairesse fantasized.

"Help! she's delusional!" Anti John called out to us. I sighed and yanked him from Clairesse's grip.

He nodded and flew off as fast as he could, leaving us to deal with Clairesse.

_You know the deal, review please please! _


	19. Chapter 19

We just stood there for a good minute. Anti Jimmy was the first to speak.

"So… how's things going with your life?" Clairesse started to cry like crazy.

"It's so boring now! Anti John left me, Anti Henry doesn't even want to date me, and nobody wants to be my friend anymore!" She pointed her finger at me. "And you, you evil little boy, you broke up with me! You were my true love and you dumped me for some slow southern girl! How do you sleep at night?" My hand twitched. I was so tempted to slap her, but I get them at my side. Instead I decided to talk to her.

"I'm sorry you feel that way about me. I shouldn't have threaten you that much and I'm greatly sorry for that, but you know, I moved on. Besides, I'm not the greatest man in your lifetime. There might be others, more qualified to be your mate for life. Take that Anti Juandissimo for example; he just might be the one." Clairesse stopped crying and looked up at me.

"Are you sure he's the one?" I smiled.

"Positive." She thought of something.

"But what if he doesn't like me at all? What do I do then?"

"He'll like you. Just give him a few years and who knows? You could be married." Anti Richard put his two sense in.

"Yeah, who knows? For all you know, you could someday even have kids." I glared at him to be quiet.

"Well, if you say so, I'll give it a try." said Clairesse and got up. She turned back to me.

"Oh, and Anti Cosmo, don't think I won't try and screw things up for you and that Anti Wanda. Remember, anyone who breaks up with me faces some consequences." I smiled.

"I'll be ready." I said. She left, leaving the four of us behind.

"So… who's up for studying?" said Anti Carl.

"Yeah, I think I'll do some studying." said Anti Jimmy.

"Yeah, big time. The test is tomorrow." said Anti Richard.

--

The next morning we all took our various tests that we had to do. After we were done, the teacher read the results.

"My, my I'm so shocked that some of you managed to pass. Among you are, well, come up here and look." We all scrambled up there. Anti Jimmy read his.

"B+, not bad…" Anti Richard rubbed his paper in our faces.

"Whooo! A, I got an A!! Yeah baby, whoo!!!"

"A+++" as always." I said as I read mine.

"So, all we have to do is apply for the same college and yeah… we're together!" Anti Carl said. We stared awkwardly at him.

"As friends, I mean." he said.

"Right, all we have do is find out which one we want to go to and bam! we're there!" said Anti Jimmy.

_I so feel like hitting myself. Well the next part is about graduation._


	20. Chapter 20

The big day.

Graduation.

Of the 20,300 students that go to High school, only 20% of those kids ever graduate. It was the day, the big celebration.

And where was I?

Busy panicking.

I stood in my floating back and forth furiously. Mother came in and shook her head.

"How long are you going to pace around like that? Shouldn't you be getting ready for your graduation?" I glared.

"You just can't wait for me to leave can you?"

"Duh! 3 more days and you're outta this house forever!" Mumsy said. I groaned and began changing into my graduation robes. I checked my watch, only 1 hour until graduation begins. I had to rush faster in order to get there in time to make my speech.

At the school, Anti Flora was busy bossing people around, making sure everything was in order.

"Make sure that statue is in proper position, the same as that podium! " She ordered. The exhausted Antis collapsed. "Really, and I thought you guys were the best in the lifting heavy things up team." She looked at me and waved, while stepping over the two Anti Fairies.

"Pretty big day, huh?" asked Anti Flora, looking around at the tables, seats, and chairs.

"Yeah, pretty big." I said nervously.

"Ya know, it's kinda funny that dad used to be nervous a lot." said Anti Maldovia, giggling.

"Oh yeah, you should have seen him at wild parties." said Anti Richard. Anti Cosmo gave him that look.

"Sorry, please continue."

Anti Flora put her hand on my shoulder.

"Relax, you'll do fine giving the speech, if you have this much trouble in high school, there's no telling what will happen at a college graduation."

"I know, but all those people, I never entirely conquered my fear of very large audiences."

"Just imagine them all in their underwear, that always helps Me." she advised. I looked shocked.

"Why on Earth would I do that?" Anti Flora shrugged.

"Hey, just to make you more confident. By the way, where is Anti Jimmy and Anti Richard, I'd expect them to be here by now."

"Oh, they're probably getting all ready, for when they get up and accept their certificate." I replied. "You know the worry wart and the cool, optimistic types…"

"Worry Wart huh?" asked the cold voice coming from behind me.

"OH, sorry Anti Jimmy didn't see you there." He glared and turned to Anti Flora

"So, I see that you're decorating nicely around here." he said, looking at the various spider webs and bats decorations. Anti Flora blushed.

"Thanks Anti Jimmy. You look so handsome in robes." she commented. Anti Richard rolled his eyes.

"You never see me and Anti Marissa acting like that." Anti Jimmy sneered.

"Yeah, we know." Anti Richard didn't say anything else. We watched as the rest of the students packed the chairs along with their parents and siblings. The principal came up to the stage and began to talk.

"Not too long ago, these students were nothing but a couple of misfits missing their high school education, but now they're students who've blossomed into perfect Anti Fairies, give up for them!" she said. The audience clapped.

"Another successful class, we will now begin the ceremony. So let's start with Anti Martha!" After everyone got their certificates, I got up and stood by the principal.

"And now a last word from our school president Anti Cosmo!" I grabbed the microphone and began to speak.

"We all started out young and helpless here. Making the best decisions,"*eye glance at Anti Jimmy, Richard, and Flora.* "And the most terrible ones." *eye glance at Anti Juandissimo and Clairesse.* "But no matter what we did, we got here in this time and place, and it's only because you believed you could. Each and every one of you. I myself, started as no more than a geek, someone who was picked on just because I was smarter than them. But, with the help of my friends, I found courage, I found leadership, and…I even found love in the most unlikely person. SO I congratulate all of you on your high school career and encourage you to keep up your most horrible deeds."

The crowd broke into deafing applause as the principal took the microphone once more.

"Right, so now it's time to PARTY!" she yelled as the entire scene changed into a party scene. People ripped off their clothes to reveal party clothes. I ripped off mine to reveal a tuxedo. Music began to play. Every boy and girl danced to rhythm, except me who was looking for Anti Wanda.

"Hey Anti Flora, have you seen Anti Wanda?" Anti Flora pointed to the table. I rushed over there. "Lovely night isn't it?" I said to Anti Wanda. She shrugged..

"Yeah, I guess."

"What's the matter darling?" I asked gently touching her face. She turned away.

"No one wants to dance with me." she said I bowed.

"Well then Miss Anti Fairywinkle, may I have this dance? Afterall, I am your boyfriend." Anti Wanda took my hand and we began dancing as one of the songs began to play. The moon was high in the air as we danced.

_Girl you are to me, all that a woman should be,  
And I dedicate my life to you always  
The love like yours is grand,  
It must have been sent from up above  
And I know you'll stay this way, for always_

"You're pretty good on your feet." I commented.

"Yours too." replied Anti Wanda.

_And we both know, that our love will grow  
And forever it will be you and me  
Ooh your life is sun,  
Chasing all the rain away,  
When you come around you bring a brighter day  
You're the perfect one  
For me and you forever we'll be  
And I will love you so for always_

"Should we stop? Everyone's watching us." asked Anti Wanda nervously."

_Came with me my sweet,  
Let's go make a family,  
And they will bring us joy, for always_

"Do you want to stop?" I asked.

_Oh boy I love your soul,  
I can't find enough ways to let you know  
But you can be sure of course, for always_

"No, please let's just keep dancing." said Anti Wanda

_And we both know, that our love will grow  
And forever it will be you and me  
Ooh your life is sun,  
Chasing all the rain away,  
When you come around you bring a brighter day  
You're the perfect one  
For me and you forever we'll be  
And I will love you so for always_

_Ooh your life is sun,  
Chasing all the rain away,  
When you come around you bring a brighter day  
You're the perfect one  
For me and you forever we'll be  
And I will love you so for always_

_I will love you so, for always _

"Anti Wanda, this is the best night of my life." I said to her. She blushed.

"There's something you should know though, we, after tonight will go our separate ways. I love you but you know…"

"I know," she said quietly. "We can't see each other again at all. You'll go to a college." Anti Wanda started to weep. "You were the nicest person anyone's ever been to me." I held her in my arms.

"Don't cry darling, for we'll meet again someday. I swear we will." Anti Wanda nodded. We stayed in each other's arms for the rest of the night.

_How'd you like? Review! And the song _Always_ isn't by me, but by Atlantic Starr. I love 1980s songs!_


	21. Chapter 21

2 days went by quickly and on my college day, I awoke to a loud sound. To my unsurprised,, mother was standing over me like a dead goose.

"Come on boy, Your friends are outside waiting for you to get up for your college!" she screamed. I groaned. My things were already packed and ready for my departure from that house. I put on my clothes and went down stairs where mother was waiting. I gave one last look at her before leaving the house.

"Good bye mother." I said, walking down the front door steps.

"Mmm hmm." said mumsy. Anti Richard's car was in the drive way.

"That's it, no tearful words or good byes? Just an mmm hmm?" Anti Richard asked. "It took me forever to escape my parent's tight hug."

"It's alright, that coming from my mother, it's her way of saying good bye to me." I said. Anti Richard shrugged and stepped on the gas pedal driving away from my former home. Anti Jimmy took out the map to Aloematey's.

"Take a left on 13th street." he ordered. The paper flapped in Anti Richard's face.

"Stupid map getting in the way here." growled the driver, trying to drive with paper flying in his face. Anti Jimmy snatched the map away from the front window.

"Sorry, but Anti Carl and I are trying to find where our college is!" Anti Richard made a face.

"Well we're never gonna get there at this rate unless I can see where I'm going!" Anti Flora nodded and opened a can of soda. A sudden bump occurred on the road causing soda to spill everywhere and on every one.

"Aw man, and I just dry cleaned this." complained Anti Carl.

"My eyes, my beautiful eyes!" screamed Anti Richard, triyng to rub the soda out of his eyes. Anti Carl's eyes widened.

"umm, who's driving the car?" he wondered. A big truck came out of nowhere and was about to hit us. We all screamed. Me, who was sitting up in the front, managed to drive ourselves into a corn field, well more like the barn in the corn field. The soda was gone from Anti Richard's eyes.

"Ahh, much h better." he said relived, but his face didn't stay that way for long when he looked at the damage of his car. He got out of the car to inspect the damage. "What happened to my car!?" Oh man, when dad sees this car he's gonna wring my neck!" I got out of the car too.

"Anti Richard it's not that bad."

"Really, how?" he asked. With a wave of my wand, the car healed itself. He blushed.

"I knew I should have paid better attention to healing objects class."

"Come on, we are burning daylight, I at least want to get there before nighttime." fumed Anti Flora. After 5 hours on the road and 3 restroom breaks, we finally made it to the college.

"Here it is gentleman and lady, the rest of our college careers." I said.

"It's bigger than it looks in the brochure. said Anti Carl.

"Yeah, but I'm so gonna love this…uh oh." said Anti jimmy.

"What?" asked Anti Flora. Anti Jimmy ducked.

"Whatever you do, don't let him see me."

"Him?" I asked.

"too Late." said Anti Flora, pointing over to the man coming over to the car.

"Yo, what's up lil' bro? Hangin' round them friends of yours again?" Anti Jimmy's brother said, patting his brother's head.

"Yes Anti Jeff, this is Anti Flora, Anti Carl, Anti Richard, and Anti Cosmo." Anti Jimmy introduced. Anti Jeff took a hard look at me.

"What's that thing on his eye? And whoa, he's got green eyes!"

"It's a monocle." I said.

"Hey Anti Jim, sometimes I worry about your friends. That one talks funny." I rolled my eyes.

"See you later Anti Jeff." said Anti Jimmy and Anti Richard continued to drive. When Anti Jeff couldn't hear Anti Jimmy, he said, "I swear, I can't wait until he's out of college next year.

"Yeah, but let's just focus on our career here. I mean, we've only got 4 years of education here." I said. They all nodded and unpacked their things to take into the rooms.

Ah yes, college was supposed to be the greatest years of my life besides high school before I get into the real world, but it wasn't. Being away from Anti Wanda just made me sad and hopeless. I had tasted real love, and couldn't let go of it. My friends tried to find every single way possible to make my smile, even just for a little while. By the end of the school career, we all got our diplomas at the same time. Anti Jimmy became a doctor, and went on to medical practice. Anti Richard became an artist, drawing paintings all over Anti Fairy world. Anti Flora became a professional kick boxer. Anti Carl, decided to make his life on poetry and stories. And I decided to become leader of the Anti Fairies. (How I became leader is whole different story.) Even though we were far away from each other, we stayed in contact on the phone, each of us sharing info on how our lives were doing. And that's where we begin this conversation.

"Yeah, and you'll never guess what happened after Anti Gary slipped on that tube of tooth of paint." said Anti Richard.

"Sounds nice, anything going on in your life Anti Cosmo?" asked Anti Flora.

"Only me becoming leader." I said. I swear Anti Flora dropped the phone for a moment.

"Are you serious? That's great! If I was where you were, I would give you a tight congrats hug. I really haven't heard what's going on so far, I've been in other worlds kicking the crud out of other people."

"Hey, did you ever find that Anti Wanda?" asked Anti Jimmy.

Long silence.

"By the silence I can tell you didn't." said Anti Carl.

"I've searched everywhere for her. She's nowhere." I said sadly.

"Maybe you should try using a search party," suggested Anti Jimmy. "I mean come on, that's what my dad did when I went missing in the third grade. Too bad he didn't know I was only playing hide and seek with him." I sighed. Two people came in with more paperwork for me.

"I'm going to have to have to call you four back." I said and clicked off the phone.

"More love letters for you sir." said one of the guards.

"Thank you so much Anti John." I said, and then paused. "Wait; is there any letters from a woman named Anti Wanda?" The other one shook his head.

"'Fraid not sir." said Anti Fred. I sighed.

"Ok."

The two left and as soon as they did, I set the love letters on fire. I would never surrender my heart to anyone other than Anti Wanda.

3 more years passed and still I was unable to locate Anti Wanda. But then something happened. Anti Richard sent me a phone call.

"Hey A.C, go to the dock by the sea." he said.

"Anti Richard,"I began, but was too late, he hung up.

So I did what he told me and waited by the dock. It was late in the day and I was growing tired. I was about to leave when I heard a soft familiar voice.

"Anti Cozzie?" the voice said. I pun around and there she was in a flowing black dress: Anti Wanda. She ran to me and hugged me. I was stunned.

"Anti Wanda, is it really you?" I asked. She nodded with tears in her eyes.

"I missed you so much." she said.

"I missed you too darling. And I have a question for you." She looked surprised.

"Yeah?" I got down on my knees and held up the ring I had been saving for 7 years.

"Will you Anti Wanda, marry me?"

She screamed with delight.

"I will Anti Cosmo, oh I will."


	22. Chapter 22

The news of our engagement spread through Anti Fairy World like wildfire. The media would barely leave us alone to have some alone time. And the other Anti Fairies wanted to be a part of the wedding as much as possible. Newspapers flew throughout the land. You should've seen the headlines: Anti Fairy and leader and girl destined to be married on Friday the 13th! Anti Wanda and I managed to get away from the crowd long enough to pick what kind of wedding ours would be. The wedding planner looked at us in amazement.

"Who are you?" asked the man.

"I'm Anti Wanda and this is my fiancé, Anti Cosmo." my future wife said.

"No way, _the _Anti Cosmo? My name's Anti Harry, it's an honor to be in the presence of such a great leader." he bowed, with a smile on his face. "So what kind of wedding were you planning to have?"

"We don't know yet." I said. Anti Harry's smile became wider than ever before.

"Well let me suggest one that I think you'll like to have. The ultimate Anti Fairy wedding; the black day wedding."

"The Black Day wedding? Isn't that the legendary wedding that only occurred once in history, but the second part of the wedding was very unsuccessful which caused severe punishment of all the Anti Fairies by making them eat clover and carrying a rabbit's foot which caused extreme vomiting and gigantic rashes, so the Ancient Anti Fairy council vowed never ever _ever_ to let another one of those happen ever again?" I questioned. Anti Harry nodded.

"That's exactly the one."

"And you want me and Anti Wanda to host this wedding regardless of the consequences that might follow?" Anti Harry nodded again.

"That's the craziest, yet diabolical thing I have ever heard of! Breaking the ancient rules that our ancestors laid down for us? Genius! We'll do it!" A big gigantic explosion went off inside the room. There stood one of the Anti Fairies on the Anti Fairy council. He looked at us with such dislike.

"Anti Cosmo, you know that wedding has been prohibited by order of the Anti Fairy Council, so why risk it? All it's bound to bring is bad luck for us."

"That was the Anti Couple's mistake for making the most important thing go wrong. You know I'm smarter than they were, so why can't I do it?" The man sighed.

"Alright, I'll give you a chance Anti Cosmo, but if it fails…" he left the threat hanging above our heads and left. I turned my attention to Anti Harry.

"Well, where do I sign?" I asked. He pointed to the contract, his hand shaking. I poofed up a pen and signed.

"I'll get right on that wedding Anti Cosmo and Anti Wanda, you can say this wedding is going to defiantly be one to remember."

That night, I couldn't fall asleep. So many wonderful things have happened in my life for the past few years; Leadership, the woman of my dreams, and now the most terrifying wedding party and it was only 2 days away! Anti Wanda who was lying next to me, looked up curiously.

"You know, I wonder what dangerous thing this party has that could cost us so much pain and distraction?"

"Its destruction dearest and don't worry about it. I'll make sure that it doesn't happen at all." she nodded and rolled on her back. I watched as my perfect little southern angel fell asleep.

The night of the wedding was a fantastic one although I hated the part about having to get ready for the night without Anti Wanda being by my side. Anti Jimmy and Anti Richard were all going to be the best man due to an argument over it. I looked around. It truly was a black day wedding. The table cloth, furniture, even the cake and food were black. To me, it looked more like a mourning ceremony than a wedding.

I sighed. "It's so unfortunate that Anti Flora is unable to come." As if right on cue, a very hard hand punched me.

"What, did you think I'd miss my own buddies' wedding? Yugoplatania can wait another day to get their butts kicked."

"I can't thank all of you enough of what you've done, mainly finding Anti Wanda for me." I said. They waved dismissive hands.

"You can thank us by getting married. Now get out there!" they said, and pushed me. The music began to play and Anti Wanda came out in her beautiful black flowing dress. She was walked down the aisle by her father. Finally when she got to me, I was lost for words. Anti Carl cleared his throat and began reading from the book.

"Here we are gathered tonight to witness the marriage of Anti Cosmo and Anti Wanda. Any reason why these two shouldn't be wed, speak now or forever hold peace." Nobody said anything so Anti Carl turned to me.

"May the groom present his rose now." I took out the rose and held it up to Anti Wanda and recited the ancient lines.

"You are the black rose of my life, the terrifying in my scare; I will forever love you and keep you out of harm's way as my duty as the husband. Do you accept my offer?" Anti Wanda took out her rose and crossed hers with mine.

"I accept. You are the lighting and mah tunder clouds an' the howl in my wind. As your wife, I promise to keep fulfill my duties. Do ya accept this?"

"Yes I do." I said. Anti Carl turned the page of the book.

"Very well, do you have the ring Anti Richard and Anti Jimmy?

"Yes we do." said the two holding it together. They gave it to me, who slipped the ring on Anti Wanda's finger.

"And now, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

I lifted up the veil and placed a soft, gentle kiss on her lips. The guests went "Awww."

"Well everyone, Anti Cosmo and Anti Wanda's married. Let's get to the wedding reception!" said one Anti Fairy. The crowd rushed outside.

"So is that all? I thought that this would result in something you know, bad. Considering that this party was a failure." said Anti Richard.

"The second part of the party was the failure, which I'm not going to let happen to this one." I said and cleared my throat. All the Anti Fairies turned.

"Excuse me my fellow Anti Fairies, but now the second part of this ceremony is about to begin. As you know, today is Friday the 13th and those fairies are having the time of their lives." Lots of boos came from the crowd. "Exactly, so are we just going to let them keep having the time of their lives?"

"NO!" yelled the others. I smirked.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go out in cause some bad luck!" the crowd cheered and sped out of Anti Fairy World.

_30 minutes later…_

"Jorgen sir, Fairy World is in ruins!" said one of the fairy guards.

"Who could have done this?" he asked.

"Who do think did it sir? The Anti Fairies!" the guard shouted.

Jorgen gripped his wand in anger. "If I could strangle them, I would. Unfortunately, they're already back in their world and all we can do now is clean up their mess." The guard sighed.

"I'll get a broom."

Meanwhile in Anti Fairy World, we were watching the fairies humiliation on a big monitor. We all laughed.

"Mass humiliation, that's got to be a new record." Anti Richard said. An explosion occurred and one of the people on the Anti Fairy council appeared.

"Congrats Anti Cosmo, this one was actually a success. Oh, and good luck on your honeymoon." he said and disappeared. We all cheered. Anti Flora punched my arm again.

"Great work, brain boy. You managed to do what no Anti Fairy had the guts to do." I smiled and rubbed my arm.

"Thanks we'd love to stay, but Anti Wanda and I have some catching up to do." and with that, we went outside where a carriage was waiting for the two of us. We got in and waved to the others. Anti Richard smiled.

"Hey in a few years, you and Anti Jimmy could have that same love spark." Anti Jimmy and Anti Flora punched him. "Ok, I'm sorry! Jeez it was just a thought!" Our carriage drove away from sight. Anti Wanda turned to me.

"Hey Anti Cozzie I was thinkin' that we should start a family an' raise our kids…" I put my finger on her lips.

"It's a little early to be thinking about that Anti Wanda, we just got married. And besides we got all eternity to think about this."

"Awe, honeh please say that somedays we'll have us a kid." she pleaded. I moved closer to her and whispered these words.

"As long as you love me."

"The end." said Anti Cosmo.

"What a great story." said Anti Richard.

"Yeah, it's good to remember what happened in our glory days." said Anti Jimmy. "Let's tell it again, only lets explain how we met each other on third grade!" Anti Cosmo yawned.

"Perhaps another time. It appears my daughter has fallen asleep on my lap." he said, looking at Anti Maldovia. Anti Wanda smiled.

"Yea, we knew she fell asleep when ya got to the wedding part. We didn't want cha to stop on her account. A.C rolled his eyes. Anti Jimmy and Richard got up.

"Welp, it was nice seeing ya A.C, but my wife's probably worried about me and I don't want to get punched for being up and out too late." said Anti Jimmy.

"Yea, see ya tomorrow. You and Anti Wanda take care." said Anti Richard.

"Tell Anti Carl I said hi Anti Richard. Oh and tell Anti Flora I said hi too Anti Jimmy." said Anti Cosmo. His friends nodded and left. When the door shut, he looked down at Anti Maldovia. "And now to deal with this one." The two parents carried her up to her room, tucked her in, and kissed her goodnight.

"I didn't really recognize how different my life would have been if you hadn't come along Anti Wanda, I must say, it's good to know you." Anti Wanda blushed.

"Thanks Anti Cozzie, I love you too."

**End Chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, FIRST STORY EVER COMPLETED YEAH! I'M SOOO HAPPY!!!!! Go to the next chapter after this if you want to read the 'thank you page'_


	23. Thanks n' Junk

**Thanks n' Junk **

**Let's get started by me saying thanks to the following people who reviewed.**

**Bo-even-cutier-****Thanks a lot for your support!**

**FOP Girl234- You give one of the nicest comments. Alright!**

**Cassidy 144-Your comments are some of the best! (Love your picture by the way. :))**

**Luiz 1400- Thanks for your questions and comments!**

**And thanks to all those one-time reviewers, Sunny Day in February, AngelBaby908, April, xRedxWinex, hihihi, Glasscase of Emotions, ****Random-Humour-Is-My-Friend****- Thanks!!!!**

**Oh, and don't think I would forget about you guys, Eszie and Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro, Thank you for supporting me ever since I came out with this story, oh yeah, and keep review after I had that long pause for almost a year. You deserve a cookie! (Or a cinnamon laced slice of cheesecake!) **

**So well, the rest of this chapter is for what the ideas I had that I didn't use in the story. You don't have to read this if you don't want to. I'm going to probably say supposed a lot by the way.**

**Chapters 1-5:**

For one thing, chapter one at first wasn't even supposed to be told by Anti Cosmo, but instead by Anti Maldovia telling it to Timmy Turner.

This was supposed to tell his entire life from when he was born to when he was an adult and met Anti Wanda. (I didn't use this because I thought it would be too long.)

At first I thought Anti Binky should be Anti Cosmo's friend, getting him (Anti Binky) to bully other people even Anti Wanda, but…

Anti Cosmo was supposed to be one of the popular crowd, getting everything he wanted in life, while Anti Wanda hung out with the non-popular crowd that Anti Cosmo and friends tortured all night long. Then when he fell in love with Anti Wanda, he was kicked out of the popular crowd. The only ones who remained loyal to him would have been Anti Richard and Anti Jimmy.

Anti Cosmo was supposed to enjoy detention in the early chapters-it should how much of a Anti Fairy he could be.

Anti Binky was supposed to fall in love with Anti Wanda too, and that's what ruined his and A.C's friendship.

Clairesse was supposed to be nicer than what she was pictured in the story. The same with Anti Flora.

Detention was supposed to be the spot when Anti Cosmo bonded with Anti Wanda and stayed bonded.

Anti Joshua was supposed to have a bigger part in the story.(He was only mentioned once in chapter 5.)

**Chapters 6-11**

Anti Binky was supposed to catch Anti Cosmo and Anti Jimmy originally, but then that would mean another plan I'd have to think about, and…I'd probably have like 45 chapters instead of 22.

There was supposed to be a trial in chapter 7, but I kinda skipped that, fearing it would bore you guys.

Anti Cosmo wasn't supposed to kiss Anti Wanda until the prom.

Anti Richard was supposed to end up with Anti Flora instead of Anti Jimmy, but it would be better if Anti Jimmy did instead, considering he is the worrywart.

There was supposed to be a back-story when Anti Cosmo was little coming to his first day of third grade. At the part when Anti Jimmy said, "what did I say in third grade about calling me Anti James?" It goes something like this…

Anti Jimmy was coloring with his box of crayons when the Anti teacher walked in. She made an announcement.

"Excuse me class, but we have a new student today. His name's Anti Cosmo." Everybody turned their attention to the weird kid with glasses and the weird outfit. Anti Cosmo just sighed and took a seat next to who was supposed to be his best friend. He then started to draw Anti Jimmy looked at the weird kid curiously.

"Hey, what's your name?" he asked. Anti Cosmo didn't even look up from his paper.

"Weren't you listening to the teacher? She said my name was Anti Cosmo."

Anti Jimmy was startled by the boy's accent and coldness toward him, but he tried again.

"So…do you want to hang out or something?"

"I prefer to be alone please." Anti Cosmo answered.

"So, where'd you come from?" wondered Anti Jimmy.

"From the other side of Anti Fairy World. I went to a boarding school there, but they kicked me out."

"Really, what for?" asked Anti Jimmy.

"For outsmarting everyone else. The teachers just couldn't handle it so mumsy and I moved and here I am talking to you. So now could you please leave me alone?" said Anti Cosmo.

"Nope." said Anti Jimmy. Anti Cosmo looked up finally. He didn't look too happy.

"Why?" he demanded.

"Because, I'm not going to let you be alone. You need a friend and I'm not going to let you go until you agree." Anti Cosmo groaned and went back to coloring.

For the next few days, Anti Jimmy followed Anti Cosmo everywhere he went until Anti Cosmo couldn't take it anymore. Finally he said, "Alright, I'll be your friend if you'd just stop following me everywhere!" Anti Jimmy smiled.

"Yay!" Anti Cosmo groaned again for like the 45th time he'd been there.

"So do you have a name?" the British Anti Fairy asked.

"My name's Anti Jimmy." the other one said. Anti Cosmo rubbed his chin.

"Anti James…hm, I could get used to that."

"That's Anti Jimmy, not Anti James. I hate that name, it sounds so…formal." Anti Jimmy said.

"Alright, alright, come on new err…acquaintance, let's do something fun."

"That's friend Anti Cosmo." reminded Anti Jimmy. Anti Cosmo rolled his eyes.

"Yes, of course _friend_. Let's go do something fun."

It took at least four months until Anti Cosmo finally warmed up to Anti Jimmy and remain friends to this day.

The plan wasn't supposed to be that easy in chapter 10.

There was never going to be a cliffhanger in Chapter 11.

**Chapters 12-17**

Anti Juandissimo was going to be the one to think of the plan that would stop Anti Cosmo's and Wanda's relationship.

Anti Cupid was supposed to be tougher than said in Chapter 16.

In chapter 17, both songs were supposed to be their full length.

The song, _I'll never break your heart, _by the Backstreet Boys goes along with the relationship of Anti Cosmo and Anti Wanda. You can hear if you want. It's on youtube.

**Chapters 18-22 **

A lot more songs were going to be in this story, to name some was _In a hurry_ by Alabama, _Again,_ by Lenny Kravitz, _and as long as you love me, _by the backstreet boys. (That song also goes along with the entire story.)

Anti Binky was supposed to be forgiven in this story. (Or was he already forgiven when Anti Cosmo became leader?)

Cosmo and Wanda were supposed to make a cameo appearance in the story when the Anti Fairies cause havoc on Earth and in Fairy World.

Anti Jeff and Anti Jimmy were supposed to start to like each other after college.

_**Hope ya like it! Ask me any questions if you have them about this story. And thanks again! Review!**_


End file.
